


The Venus of Shogi

by HironoGiro



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, female muscle growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Togo Hifumi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

After having dealt with the mafia boss Junya Kaneshiro, Ren Amamiya AKA Joker and the rest of the Phantom Thieves are enjoying some free time before they have to study for end of term exams. It’s during this time that Ren hears about a female shogi player from Yusuke during one of their group chats. The potential for her strategies to help in the battle against the corruption of society intrigues him and eventually he finds himself inside the church in Kanda where the supposed shogi player should be. Once he reaches the church he notices that it’s almost empty, aside from the priest and a few people, and very silent. As he walks around, the only sounds he hears are from his own footsteps.  _ Could someone really be playing shogi here? _ Is the first thought that runs through his mind. As he reaches the front of the church however, the sound of his footsteps become accompanied by the sounds of wood clacking against wood. He walks up to the source of the sounds to confirm his suspicions and it seems like they were true. All alone in the church sits a young woman playing shogi by herself.  _ This must be the girl Yusuke mentioned! _

“Togo-san?”

As he calls out her name, she looks up at him looking rather confused. With that one glance though, he’s immediately smitten by her.

“Um… yes…? I’m Hifumi Togo…”

_ She says that as if she expects something bad to happen, I wonder why? _

“Playing shogi at a church?”

“Strange, hm…? I did receive approval to do so though. Experimenting with new tactics is best to do alone in a place like this. ...Well, I supposed that doesn’t sound terribly plausible to someone who doesn’t play… Don’t mind me; please go ahead and pray. “

As he looks at her playing shogi, something dawns on him. Perhaps he  _ could  _ use some of those tactics that she’s using to help the group. 

“Can you teach me how to play shogi?”

“Sure, take a seat here.”’

As he takes a seat on the other side of the board, she quickly sets up the playing field.

“How much do you know about shogi?”

“Nothing to be honest…”

She bites her lip as she hears his response. 

“Well, let me go over the basics then. There’s 20 pieces that you can use; those are: 9 pawns, 2 lances, 2 knights, 2 silver generals, 2 gold generals, 1 bishop, 1 rook and 1 king. Each of these pieces has a set pattern that they can move in…”

“Kinda like chess then?”

“Yeah, let’s go with that. Once one of the pieces reaches a certain space they can be promoted. The promotion differs depending on which piece it is. Once a piece is promoted, they also gain new patterns they can move in.”

Hifumi continues to explain to Ren for quite a while how shogi works, while he’s trying to wrap his head around it all. After she’s done explaining everything they decide to do a test match and that’s how their relationship starts. Their first match is completely one-sided, which is to be expected. They agree to meet up again at some point to continue their shogi lessons; she gets to try out new tactics on him and he gets to learn shogi techniques to help the Phantom Thieves

_ A bit later _

“Vanguard of my Togo Kingdom… go forth to the front lines! Trample upon them all!”

Their next training session is already in full force. Hifumi seems to have become completely engrossed by the match they’re playing.

“You think to protect yourself with that paltry defense? Hahaha… it’s useless! Awaken, dragon! Let your shadowy hellfire consume them all! Dark Inferno Rock!”

And with that, Ren loses to her once again. They start another match soon after that.

“Can you hear them? The wailing of dying soldiers, echoing throughout the battlefield… With an incompetent king, a soldier cannot show his true bravery. Time for you to suffer!”

Ren loses once again and they start another match. This continues for quite a while.

“At last, everything is in place… My right hand trembles as I release my full power! I summon forth the forbidden move that shall bring your end… Ultimate Excalibur Attack! …Check.”

And with that, their last match of the night is over. As soon as it’s over Hifumi sighs heavily.

“Ah, I did it again... It’s an embarrassing habit I have. During a match, I, um… I tend to get very aggressive. It’s as if I assume the role of a queen of a kingdom…”

_ A queen, huh? I’d like to see that… _

“I like the attitude change!”

“Huh…?”

She looks visibly confused upon him saying that. 

“I myself find it a bit, well… My father had me do image training exercises when I was younger, to help me learn the rules… I gradually began to view the shogi board as if it were my own kingdom… I had fun coming up with stories and strategies for my, um, subjects… However…”

She looks away from Ren. She’s very clearly embarrassed. 

“I’ve heard that people make fun of me on the internet. People think I’m weird or that I’m an otaku, or that I’m just crazy… I mean, I can’t blame them… Certainly, I think I’m weird too.”

She looks quite depressed upon saying all that and it seems like it’s really getting to her.

“Don’t worry about them”

“Your positivity is… a welcome relief. I may be able to learn more from our matches than I thought.”

She starts packing away the shogi board and stands up.

“That will do for today. Oh, there’s something I wanted to mention… Do you read weekly magazines…? Um, well, I’m doing a photoshoot for one…”

“When is it coming out!?”

She’s startled by his enthusiastic response. 

“Wh-why do you ask? Regardless, they haven’t decided on a date yet, so… I thought you’d be surprised if you saw it on the newsstand , so I wanted to let you know beforehand. In all honesty, I’m very reluctant to do it... “

She sighs heavily again.

“But… Maybe if I can draw more attention to shogi, maybe the sport will become more popular. At least, that’s how I’m justifying it to myself… I have an interview scheduled for tonight as well, so let’s end here for today…”

And with that, they part ways once again. Hifumi is quite embarrassed by her display during their matches earlier, however Ren is even more smitten with her now. He keeps thinking about how she called herself a queen.  _ It definitely suits her. _ This thought is stuck in his head for almost the whole week.

Later on, Ren goes into Mementos. The other members have stuff they need to do, so he decides to go in alone. He doesn’t tell them about it, since they would probably stop him, but he wants to get some practice in. While in Mementos, he can’t seem to focus properly on the fights. He’s not in danger from the shadows, but he’s being more sloppy than usual. The whole time he’s there, something is stuck in his head:  _ Hifumi as a queen. _ A bit later he takes a break to catch his breath. While he’s doing so, he starts talking loudly to himself.

“Ahh, man. I’d love to see Hifumi as a queen. I’d love to see her become big, muscular, strong and worthy of the title she gives herself. Sadly that’s just not possible

He laughs to himself. What is he really thinking?

“I wanna see her again soon, but she said she was busy today. Hopefully she’s free tomorrow!”

Soon enough he gets up and starts heading deeper into Mementos, until he completes his training for the day and decides to head back.

_ Meanwhile… _

Hifumi is at home and playing shogi, this time on a computer, as usual. She didn’t really have anything to do today, but she was embarrassed by her display earlier in the week and so didn’t want to see Ren.  _ I hope he’s forgotten about it… _ She captures the enemy king but as she does so, she feels a tingling feeling all over her body and gives out an involuntary moan. She gets a bit dizzy and lies down on her bed. She lays there for a while until she suddenly feels better. As she gets up from the bed she feels a lot more energetic than usual. It was weird, considering that she was dizzy just a second ago , but she doesn’t pay much attention to it.

The next day is Ren and Hifumi’s next meeting. She gets there a lot earlier than Ren, and plays shogi by herself until he gets there. A bit later the doors open up and she looks towards the entrance excitedly, only to be disappointed. It wasn’t Ren who came through the doors, but some random person instead. She looks down again and continues playing shogi. She hears the footsteps approach her and looks up again. The guy who just came through the doors is standing near her and breathing heavily. 

“Uh, um, uhhh…”

He doesn’t say anything, he just stands there repeating the same sounds over and over. She knows exactly what he wants, as this situation is all too familiar to her.

“Can I help you?”

“UH! YES! Can I shake your hand!??!”

“Umm, sure…”

He looks ecstatic about it. Hifumi sighs, but it doesn’t seem like he notices. As he’s shaking her hand, she hears the doors open again.  _ Another one!? _ is the first thing she thinks, but to her surprise this time it’s actually Ren. He approaches the two and watches the scene unfold.

“Thank you for shaking my hand! I’m never gonna wash it!”

“...Huh? Um, please wash it”.

“I can’t believe that you’re really here… in a church… I read on the internet that you pray to God for victory. Is that true?”

“No… “

“Can I take a selfie with you and post it online?”

“Sorry, I’ve been turning down all such requests…”

This continues for a while, until the male fan finally leaves with a big smile on his face, smelling the hand he shook hers with. As soon as he’s gone, Ren approaches Hifumi. She sighs heavily once more as he sits down.

“Men like that approach me all the time. At first, I thought you were one of them… I really must apologize for being rude to you…”

“No offense taken.”

“It bothers me when people make such a big fuss over me… Well, anyways. I did the photoshoot… I’m embarrassed just thinking about it… Did you see it…? It was called “The Venus of Shogi”...”

As she says that, Ren notices something different about Hifumi. It’s subtle, but not subtle enough so that he wouldn’t notice it. He sees that her arms look more toned than usual under her uniform.  _ Has she been working out? _ is the first thought that pops up in his head, but he quickly dismisses it. She couldn’t have gained that much muscle that quickly. Then what could it be? Then it strikes him.  _ Mementos… _ He remembers what he said out loud while in there. He had completely forgotten that you weren't supposed to do that. His desires and what he said in Mementos must’ve merged with reality and are making her become more like his vision of a powerful and commanding queen. He certainly doesn’t mind it, but he needs to be sure not to do something similar in the future.  _ Has she noticed it yet?  _

“Um, hello?”

She starts waving her hand in front of his face.

“Ah, sorry, I spaced out…”

“No worries, you’re probably just stressed out. Do you have exams coming up?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, let’s start today’s lessons then. Today I’m going to teach you something very practical…”

As they play shogi, Hifumi gets into the role of a queen as usual and starts shouting nonsensical move names. However, something is different this time. Everytime she wins, she seems to moan slightly. Ren doesn’t notice it the first couple of times, but eventually he brings it up.

“Are you okay?”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Well, you seem to be moaning a lot today.”

“Uh, well, I don’t know what it is, but ever since yesterday I’ve gotten a weird feeling in my body whenever I win a shogi match... It was scary the first time, but now it feels kinda… kinda _ pleasurable… _ ”

“I see…”

“I hope you don’t think I’m weird!”

She blurts that out and her face immediately reddens upon realizing what she said.  _ I think I know why she started feeling that, or at least, I have a good theory...  _ Ren thinks to himself. If it’s what he thinks it is, then Hifumi’s shogi career is something he’s very much looking forward to…


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, let’s end our lesson here for today, shall we?”

Hifumi is still blushing from the earlier conversation and probably wants to escape back home more than anything. 

“Yeah, sure.”

She starts packing away the shogi board upon Ren’s confirmation.  _ It might just be my imagination, but is Hifumi even bigger than when we started playing? _ Ren thought to himself. It could have been his imagination, but it wasn’t. Hifumi’s muscles had grown slightly bigger over the course of their matches. While she used to be fairly scrawny before they met today, she now looked like she could have been part of an athletics club, not the shogi club. 

“Well, I’ll see you some other time then… Or I guess if I give you my phone number it would be easier to contact you… If you’re okay with that…”

“Okay, here’s my phone number.”

She’s shocked by how fast he pulled out his phone. It was almost as if he was expecting her to ask for it, but she hadn’t bothered to ask him. Soon enough they had exchanged phone numbers and were both on their separate ways home. 

_ LeBlanc later that night... _

Ren lays down on his bed and checks his phone.  _ I never expected that something you said in Mementos would affect the real world that much. I really need to be careful not to blurt something out like that in the future. _ He can’t stop thinking about Hifumi. He had dreamt at times that something like this would happen but he never expected them to actually come true. He puts away his phone and begins to look up at the ceiling.  _ How big will she get? _ It’s the thought that’s at the forefront of his mind, and he’s excited at the possibilities of what will happen to her. His session of staring up at the roof is soon interrupted by a notification from his phone.  **1 new message.** It’s from Hifumi. 

**“Hey, do you think we can meet up during the weekend? Saturday maybe? It’ll be at the church, I have some new tactics I wanna try out.”**

He responds almost immediately.  _ Saturday, huh? That’s in 2 days. I’ll need to find something else to do tomorrow then, maybe I’ll finally start studying for the exams… _

_ Meanwhile at Hifumi’s home… _

After she sends the message, she starts playing shogi on her PC. She wants to see if she still moans when she wins a match as she doesn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Ren during their next match. As she waits for her PC to boot up, she goes to the bathroom to get some painkillers. Her whole body has ached ever since she left the church.  _ Is it because of the weird feeling I get whenever I win a shogi match? I hope not. I don’t want to stop playing shogi… _ As she is about to open her medicine cabinet, she notices something in the mirror. Something was off. For one, she was taller than before. Usually she couldn’t reach the top of the cupboard, but now she could easily reach it. Another thing she notices is her muscles. She’s shocked and terrified when she sees herself. She had never really been fit or unfit in her life, but this is something else. Her arms were probably twice as thick as they usually are. They were more defined as well and you could easily see her veins. She then pulls up her pajama t-shirt to inspect more of her body. She has the start of a six-pack of abs. They were there, but they weren’t completely defined yet. She might’ve been imagining it, but it seemed like her breasts were bigger as well. While she was at it, she removed her pants to see if her legs had gotten bigger as well. They had. Her thighs were defined and felt good to touch. They had more resistance than usual when she pushed her finger against them, but they were still quite soft. Her calves were defined now as well, but they weren’t really any bigger. At least not very noticeably. The more she looks over her body, the more she becomes used to it and even starts to like it.  _ I could get used to this… _ She starts to rub her arms and abs, imagining herself becoming even bigger, but the pain from her body quickly pulls her out of her fantasies.  _ What am I thinking!?  _ She starts to blush and heads out of the bathroom after taking her painkillers. As she heads over to her desk, she grabs a pen out of curiosity. As she holds it she manages to snap it using only one hand. She’s amazed by herself, since she’s never managed to do that. Although, she soon realizes that she just snapped her only pen, so she’ll need to buy a new one before she heads to Kosei High tomorrow. She then spends the rest of the night testing her new tactics on random people online.

_ The next day _

Hifumi wakes up earlier than usual the next day, due to having to buy a new pen. After she’s done so, she heads to school on the train. She was unsure if she was gonna make it or not since the train was delayed and the trip from the station to her school is fairly far, but she gets there even faster than she usually does.  _ I guess these muscles are pretty handy… _

As she walks down the hallways she can hear people whispering about her. She’s used to it, since people have always talked about her ever since she became a borderline idol due to her shogi career, but this time it feels worse than usual. It might just be because she’s more self-conscious due to her new muscles, but who knows. She can hear people giggling as she walks to her classroom, but as soon as she looks at them they turn away looking scared.  _ I guess I’m fairly intimidating now… _ She’s taller than any other girl in school by now. She was fairly tall before, but now she’s easily taller than anyone else. The only ones that come close to her are the tallest boys and some of the teachers. She tried to hide her newfound muscles as much as possible, but to no avail. You could easily see the outline of her muscles through her now-tight clothes. Her thighs, which are completely bare, are the biggest give away as everyone could see that theys had gotten a lot more ripped. 

Once she actually reaches her class she quickly realizes that her chair is now very uncomfortable, due to the fact she keeps hitting the underside of her desk with her knees. She therefore has to spend some time adjusting it. Almost as soon as she’s done adjusting her desk though, the bell chimes and the class is quickly filled up. It’s a long and harsh day for her. A day that she hopes will end soon. 

When she gets home, the first thing she does is message Ren. It’s become her sole comfort. Her mother has gotten more and more zealous about her becoming an idol, so she doesn’t feel confident about bringing stuff like this up to her and her father has been out of it for quite a while, so she doesn’t want to bother him. Ren is her last choice. She has started to rely on him more and more. He never makes fun of her exaggerated behaviour during matches. He never treats her like she’s special, just because she’s “The Venus of Shogi”. He treats her completely normally, which is what she likes most about him. 

**“How was your day?”**

She sets aside her phone and sighs heavily.  _ Why do people mock you, just because you’re different?  _ While she contemplates what society thinks about her, she hears the sound she’s been waiting for. The sound of a message arriving. 

**“The same as usual, pretty boring.”**

**“Ah, it was the same for me…”**

_ Why do I lie to him? Why can’t I be honest with him at least?  _ She sighs once more. She’s disappointed in herself now. She wants to tell him the truth, but she can’t bring herself to do it. She doesn’t want to burden him with worries. She doesn’t want him to leave her due to being mocked and bullied. She knows he won’t do that, but she still has that fear inside of her. They chit-chat for a while until Ren goes to sleep. She contemplates going to sleep herself, but she wants to polish up her skills to prepare for her match tomorrow, and so she logs onto her PC once again to play shogi.

_ The next day _

When Hifumi wakes up the next morning she feels odd, like a bunch of weight has been added to her body. She probably shouldn’t have played shogi for so long last night. She throws the bedsheets off herself and gets up out of bed. She walks over to the bathroom to brush her teeth, rubbing her eyes, but as she’s about to enter the bathroom she hits her head on something and falls onto the floor. As she falls to the floor it feels like the whole house started shaking. She looks up to see what she could’ve hit her head on and as she looks around something quickly dawns on her.  _ No… no, it can’t be… _ She gets up from the floor and walks into the bathroom with her back bent. There she looks at herself in the mirror and her suspicions are proven true. She can’t see herself in the mirror if she stands up. If she remembers correctly this mirror should’ve been a bit under two meters tall (6’7”), which would mean…  _ Which would mean I’m over two meters tall! _ She had always wanted to be a bit taller, but this wasn’t what she was thinking. After the initial shock of finding herself at an astounding new height, she starts to look for other differences in her appearance. She takes off her shirt and pants and quickly discovers what has changed about herself.

Her traps have gotten more defined, bigger and actually stand out a bit from her neck now. Her biceps have gotten a lot bigger as well, probably twice her earlier size. They are quickly growing as large as her head. Her forearms are starting to gain size as well, although not as much as her biceps. She looks down at her stomach, only to find it covered in muscles. Her “almost six-pack” has now turned it an “almost eight-pack”. No one would deny that she has a six-pack now, but some would argue that she has an eight-pack. In her case, she couldn’t really care less due to her panic. Her thighs are almost reaching the definition of tree trunks now, as well as having become very defined and compact. When she tried to do it last time, her finger could still sink into her thighs somewhat, but now they won’t even budge. Her calves as well have gained quite a bit in size, but as with her forearms, not as much as what’s above. Aside from her muscles, she’s noticed that her breasts have gotten larger as well. Last time, she wasn’t quite sure about it, but now there’s no denying it: they have most definitely gotten larger. They are probably now as big as her fists combined. They don’t sag at all either, probably due to her strong pectoral muscles. She can’t really see them under her breasts, but she can feel that they have gotten stronger as well. 

Once she’s done looking at the front, she’s curious as to how her back looks. She turns around, looking backwards into her mirror, and immediately notices that her back muscles have gotten very defined.  _ It’s oddly beautiful… _ As she thinks that, she shakes her head and continues to inspect her body. Her butt has gotten bigger as well, although not by much. Aside from that, there’s not much else that has changed. She’s not too sure about it, but her hips might’ve gotten wider.

While she’s looking over her body her shock turns to fear, which turns to acceptance, which then turns to admiration. Soon enough she’s stroking her body all over. She wants to feel her muscles. She wants to feel all the creases on her body. She feels so  **powerful** now! She’s starting to love it, but then something dawns on her. Reality. She realizes that she can’t really hide her  _ obscene _ body anymore. She has no clothes that fit, certainly not her school outfit, anyway. Even if she could hide her muscles with clothes, how would she hide her height!? What if she gets taller? What if she gets even more muscular? What… what if she gets even more powerful? What if she becomes even more godlike? 

She shakes her head at those thoughts and looks at the clock. She realizes that she should start heading to school. She looks through her wardrobe to find some clothes that still fit. Her favorite dress will definitely not fit, so she needs to find something else. After a bit of searching, she eventually finds a baggy hoodie that she got from her dad as well as some old baggy jeans, also from him. She’s actually not sure if she got the clothes from him or if they were just misplaced. As she puts them on, she quickly realizes something. They are  not baggy. They are the opposite of that on her body. They are so very tight and can barely contain her.  _ It’s better than nothing I guess… _ As soon as she finishes finding some clothes, she notices that time has flown away. She’ll most likely get scolded for not wearing the school uniform, but she has no other choice. She rushed out of her house to the train station in order to reach the school in time. 

Once she gets to school, she gets a lot of weird looks from everyone; probably a combination of being really big and not wearing the school uniform. One of the teachers stops her and she starts explaining her situation. The teacher understands her situation and lets her go with a warning, but tells her that she should order some new school clothes. After school is over she heads to the train station again to get to her meeting with Ren. 

She reaches there in record time. She still has about 10 minutes left until the train arrives.  _ Have I really gotten this fast?  _ Not just fast either. She barely felt that, even though she ran all the way. She’s starting to change the view of her new body from inconvenient to convenient. Once the train arrives she gets on and quickly realizes something new. It’s cramped. Very cramped. The trains are usually pretty cramped, but due to her increased size it’s even more cramped than usual. 

After feeling like a sardine for maybe 15 minutes, she finally reaches her destination. As she rushes over to the church she receives looks from everyone that can see her, although that’s to be expected. A two meter (6’7”) tall girl running through town at the speed of a car is definitely something extraordinary. She reaches the church long before Ren is there, so she has lots of time to prepare herself. About half an hour after she arrives Ren does so as well. As he walks over to the bench where Hifumi is, he notices something inevitable: she’s way bigger than last time. There’s no denying it now, she’s definitely growing larger due to what he said in Mementos. He doesn’t hate it, however. In fact, he likes it.

As he sits down next to her, he pretends not to notice anything. She looks quite flustered over the situation.

“Hot weather we’re having, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty hot now that it’s the middle of summer.”

“Well, let’s play some shogi, shall we?”

She pulls out the shogi table and starts setting up the pieces.

“You have more aptitude for this than I imagined. I also sense an ambitious spirit within you. I should’ve taken into account your improvement throughout our lessons. I have something in mind, but let’s play a match first… In fact, let’s play right now. After we finish this match, let’s go to a second-hand bookstore.”

He is still no match for Hifumi and loses, although he can finally put up somewhat of a fight against her. As she wins, she moans as she usually does, but this time something’s different. He can actually see her getting bigger. Her clothes get tighter around her body and he’s afraid that they might burst any second now, but the growth stops shortly before they can. She starts panting a bit after her growth has stopped.

“Well, let’s go to the bookstore now, shall we?” She says, as if nothing had just happened.

He also tries to ignore what just happened, however he finds it much harder to do so, and heads with her to the bookstore.

“That was a good match. I really do enjoy teaching you… You’re such a quick learner. Today I thought we’d find you something to help you train on your own. This bookstore is filled with shogi-related books. I’ve been coming here a lot lately. There’s also a curry restaurant just around the corner. I recommend their katsu curry.”

She starts to fidget a bit before continuing. 

“I always eat katsu curry before an important match… for good luck.”

While they’re talking, an older woman walks past them, but stops upon seeing Hifumi.

“Hifumi!?”

She looks shocked and terrified upon seeing her.

“...Hello, I hope your match went well today…”

“Uh, yeah, it went okay…”

“That’s good.”

“Are you shopping with your boyfriend? Hmph, how nice for you… W-well, I won’t intrude anymore. B-bye…”

She glares at both of them before leaving. It seems like the woman was quite intimidated by Hifumi’s new appearance.

“...Sorry. She was only glaring at you because you’re with me… She’s my senior… I defeated her in a recent title match.”

“I didn’t mind.”

“Well… that’s very kind of you. The truth is… I’m not very well liked by my seniors… The more attention I get, the more enemies I make, and the more lies are spread about me…”

She shakes her head.

“Perhaps it’s odd to compare myself to them, but… I wonder if it’s the same for the Phantom Thieves. People are so divided about them on the internet. Some love them, while others hate them… I can’t help but see similarities between us. What do you think about them?”

“They’re cool.”

“I feel the same way, actually. It’s amazing that they’re still doing what they do, even though so many people criticize them… They give me courage. But their victories can’t be won with will alone… How do they change a person’s heart…? I’m interested from a tactical standpoint, and… Oh, I’m sorry! We really are quite off-topic... I feel like I’ve become much more talkative as of late. I usually don’t talk this much… You’re more than just someone I can practice new moves with. You’re someone I can confide in. Um, if you don’t mind this sort of thing… I’d like to go out and chat with you again.”

They start heading towards the entrance of the bookstore.

“Oh yes, there’s a book that I’d love for you to read. Let’s go.”

As Hifumi tries to enter the bookstore, she has to duck and turn sideways a little so that she fits through the doors.

After they find the book that Hifumi was talking about, they head their separate ways back home. It seems like daily life is starting to become both easier and harder for Hifumi. Let’s see where this goes...


	3. Chapter 3

As Ren gets home he lies down on his bed and thinks about what happened today. He knew that Hifumi would be bigger, but he couldn’t imagine her being  _ that _ big! It excited him seeing her become so big that she struggled to get into the bookstore. It excites him even more to know that she’ll get even bigger. Before he goes to sleep, he gets a message from Hifumi.

**Can we meet up tomorrow?**

And so, it’s decided. They’ll meet up tomorrow.

_ The next day _

As they decided to meet up earlier than usual, Hifumi made sure she set her alarm. She thought she would have been tired, but strangely she feels really energetic. She gets up from her bed and is about to put on the clothes she used yesterday when she notices that they seemed a lot looser than before. There were also some rips in them, here and there.  _ How did this… I didn’t grow yesterday did I!?  _ Having no other option, she puts on those clothes and heads out.

As she makes her way to the church, lots of passersby stop and stare at her. Most people have to bend their necks quite a bit to actually look her in the eyes now. When she arrives the first thing she notices is that there aren't a great deal of people there,even though it’s Sunday.  _ I guess this church isn’t that popular…  _ She sits down in her usual place and pulls out her shogi board. She plays alone for a while to pass the time. While she’s playing by herself she hears some footsteps approach her. She looks up expectantly, assuming that it’s Ren. It’s not him, but another familiar face: her own mother. She has a scowl on her face as she walks up to Hifumi.

_ Meanwhile... _

Ren starts heading to the church earlier than he would’ve normally. He’s really excited to see Hifumi again. Soon enough, he reaches the church and heads over to the bench with Hifumi. As he walks over there, he notices that she is talking with an older woman.  _ Is it one of her seniors again?  _ He stands nearby and eavesdrops on their conversation.

“...That’s right. Your next opponent will finally be a professional. My client’s a big shot in the Pro Shogi Players’ Association, so I worked really hard to set it up. “

“But…”

The older woman turns to look at Ren.

“Hm? Is this young man a fan of yours, Hifumi?

“...No, Mother. He’s my shogi friend… I told you about him, remember?”

“Your shogi friend, hm? Let me just say this. I hope you’re not harboring any weird feelings for Hifumi.”

“Mother…!”

“As I’m sure you’re already aware, you are not allowed to date, young lady. You’ve started to attract a number of new male fans with all of your photo spreads”

“... Yes, Mother.”

It’s rather odd for him to see such a big girl being so subservient to such a small woman, but it is her mother after all. If he hadn’t have known that, however, he would have thought it was the reverse, due to their difference in size. Hifumi is now a lot taller than her mother and probably three times as big.

“You can get 50 guys like him, once you’re famous. I need you to accomplish the things I was never able to. Now, I’m going to work. Don’t wait up for me.”

“I understand.”

Her mother starts to walk away, but stops midway.

“And one more thing. Stop going to the gym, will you? You’re starting to look like a freak. You need to think about your image.”

And with that, she’s gone. After she leaves the church, Ren walks up to Hifumi who’s looking rather downcast. As he sits down next to her, she sighs heavily.

“...I apologize. That must have been quite a shock.”

“You’re not allowed to date?”

“That’s right. It’s my mother’s rule, since the majority of shogi fans are men… My father is ill and unable to work, so my mother supports us… My mother used to be a local TV announcer, but she had to quit to care of my father… My father was a pro shogi player. He’s usually calm, but when he played you could really feel his spirit. He never hesitated when making a move, just like a king. I really admired him, so I started playing shogi too.”

She takes a brief pause and starts setting up the shogi pieces before continuing.

“...But after pouring everything he had into shogi, he suddenly collapsed one day. In my mother’s eyes, shogi stole both her dream and her husband… And yet, she tells me to keep playing… She wants me to achieve her dreams. I should be working to help support us. I want to become a professional so that I can make enough money to ease my parents’ burden. I do photoshoots and interviews, hoping they’ll add some money to our household income…”

She looks down and sighs once more, before continuing.

“...But I haven’t gotten a single chance to do a photoshoot since I started growing. People think I’m sort of a freak... 

Tears start to fall down her cheeks.

“...I can’t even do anything about it! I don’t know what’s causing all of this. Even my own mother called me a freak…!”

She starts to cry even more. Ren reaches out and hugs her. It borderline looks like a child hugging their parent, due to the size difference. Upon feeling Ren’s arms wrapping around her, she stops crying momentarily.

“I don’t think you look like a freak. In fact I think you look more beautiful than ever.”

Upon hearing those kind words, she can’t hold back her tears anymore and cries even more. This continues for a while until she starts feeling better.

“Feeling better now?”

“...Yes, thank you…”

She wipes the tears from her cheeks before she continues talking.

“No one sees me as a shogi player anymore. They no longer recognize my skills. I’m not playing shogi in the hopes of becoming an idol… I simply love my family, and I want to support them through our troubles... Tsk, this isn’t good. I shouldn’t be focusing on such negative topics before a match…”

She wipes the last of her tears away and looks much better now.

“Well then, let’s play. Today, I’m going to be throwing a lot of offensive moves at you.”

After their match they head their separate ways, but instead of going home directly Hifumi heads to a certain shop. 

_ Later that day… _

Ren is sat on his bed when he receives a message from Hifumi. He always gets excited when he sees her name pop up on his phone.

**Hey, can we meet up somewhere else after school tomorrow? I have two things to show you…**

He responds immediately.

_ The next day… _

After school, they meet up somewhere other than the church for once. Hifumi had in fact invited Ren out to an observation deck where she was already waiting for him. She uses the inner camera on her phone to check that nothing is off about her. Nothing is off… in her opinion. Everyone else in the room however, stares very hard at her. After a little while Ren shows up, and he’s blown away by the sight of Hifumi. It makes sense why everyone was staring at her. She’s wearing a sleeveless dress which hugs her muscular figure quite well and is tight enough to show off her cobbled abs. Additionally, she towers above everyone else and most of her statuesque muscles are shown off to the whole world. Her thick tree trunk thighs. Her large boulder-like arms. Even her now fairly large traps poke out of the top. While he can hear people whispering things about her, he doesn’t mind. He  _ knows _ that she’s even more beautiful than before now. He  _ loves  _ that she’s now confident enough to show off her body. As soon as she sees him, she starts to fidget and blush. It seems like she’s not completely confident with her new appearance yet. He walks up to her.  _ Was this what she wanted to show me? In that case, I’m very grateful! _

“Wh-what do you think of my new dress, R-Ren?”

“What can I say? It looks amazing on you!”

She looks relieved upon hearing those words.

“I’m glad you like it…” She whispers to herself.

“Excuse me?”

“Ah, it was nothing… Well, this is it…” She delicately pulls out her phone in order to show Ren something. 

“It’s the digital version of the weekly magazine. My father’s deteriorating health, and that he’s bedridden… The fact that my mother primarily supports us… They even reported that my mother works at a nightclub…”

She sighs.

“Which is… not untrue… But was it really necessary for them to write about all of this? Capitalizing on a family’s private matters is just cruel… My family’s troubles have nothing to do with my skills as a shogi player…”

She scrolls a bit further down the article and sees a picture from the photoshoot that happened a while ago. It feels weird to see herself that small.

“Ah… I completely forgot about that… I can’t imagine that was what I looked like only a little while ago… This has all happened so fast, but I’m happy that you still support and accept me…”

She smiles upon saying that, but quickly changes the topic back to the article.

“My mother was furious when she read the article… She said it’ll hurt her career, and that she’ll never forgive whoever wrote it. My father didn’t say anything… He just sat there listening to her… But he looked troubled…”

She looks like she’s about to cry again.

“My mother told me that… We’d be able to easily quell these rumors if I were to become more famous. She wanted me to do more TV and magazine interviews, but ever since my body started growing, she cancelled all of it. She doesn’t want me to show my body to the world. She’s ashamed of it…”

She sighs.

“To be honest, I’m somewhat relieved… I don’t really like doing those interviews… I don’t really care about being famous… I just want my parents to be happy… I always believed that if I worked hard as a shogi player, I’d be able to support us… But I never expected such a destructive article would be written about me and my family…”

She looks down.

“Honestly, nothing good will come from being treated like an idol. People say I’m all looks and no skills. They’re annoyed that I’m in the press all the time. Terrible things have been said about me, suggesting I would do anything to become popular… I’m even starting to be shunned in the shogi world. That’s why my senior acted that way toward me.”

She sighs quite heavily once more.

“The real reason I practice in the church is that no one wants to play with me. My father used to practice with me from his sickbed, but his illness has made that impossible. Maybe I should stop playing shogi and just get a job… That way, my family won’t get hurt again…”

“Do what you love.”

“Do what I love…?”

She’s quiet for a while, probably thinking of an answer to give.

“I love shogi… I don’t want to quit. Yes… You’re right. You understand my true feelings. At the end of the day, I love shogi. I’d never be able to give it up. I was just confused because of that article and how my senior treated me… However, I think I can see my next move… thanks to you… You’re helping me realize a lot about myself, outside of shogi.”

She starts to smile again.

“...Let’s head to the church and play a match. That article has left me somewhat irritated. I’m going to use my secret move: the Eternal Abyss Yagura Gate, and turn the board into hell…”

And with that, they head to the church. They play a couple of matches, with Hifumi moaning and growing each time she wins.  _ I wonder how long her dress is gonna hold out at this rate… _


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day…

Hifumi is lying in bed and thinking about what happened earlier with Ren. She’s very relieved that he wasn’t freaked out about her body and that he could accept her for who she was now. If only everyone else could do the same… I want everyone to treat me like normal, not like I’m some freak… Just as she thinks that, it feels like something happens. It’s hard to explain, but she just knows something happened. However, she ignores it and continues her lament. I have no idea what to do about my school clothes either. It’s not like they’re gonna fit on me anymore… I just want everything to work out… It happens again. The same feeling reappears, but this time she feels exhausted. Like she had used up all of her energy that she had just a second ago. Well, it is late, so I guess I’ll just go to sleep…

The next day...

She gets up from bed really early and heads to her wardrobe. She picks out her school uniform and sighs. How will this fit… Wait… Is this bigger than before? When she looks closer at her clothes, it seems like her uniform has indeed gotten a few sizes larger. She tries putting it on and after a bit of struggling she manages it. It’s a tight fit, but it fits at least. She now doesn’t have to go to school naked.. She heads down into her dining room and overhears her mother talking to herself.  
“I have no idea why I would try and make a muscle freak like my daughter into an idol… It’s impossible… How has it even worked so far?  
What is she talking about? She ignores her mother, prepares breakfast for herself and then heads off to school. While she was running towards the train station no one seemed to notice her, even though she ran at the speed of a car. When she reaches the school she’s embarrassed by how much bigger she has gotten since last time, but quickly realizes that no one seems to take a second glance at her. Even when she was much smaller, people would talk behind her back and glare at her, but no one seems to be doing that this time. What’s going on? The whole day proceeds as it used to. No one laughs at her. No one mocks her. Everything goes normally. The only mocking she hears is from one of the girls towards her shogi career, but she’s used to it by now. As she heads home from school she thinks about what could’ve changed, but comes up short of an answer.   
When she gets home she sends a message to Ren asking if he wants to come to the church to play shogi later in the evening. He responds “Yes”, like she hoped for. Before she heads to the church she decides to play a couple of matches on her PC, since she has a little extra time, moaning each time she wins. 

Later that evening...

Once she notices that she should start heading towards the train station, she turns off her PC and gets up from her chair. As she does so, she almost falls over. For some reason she feels off-balance. She doesn’t feel dizzy or anything like that, so what could it be? Then it strikes her like lightning. She puts one of her hands up to confirm it. She’s not supposed to be able to touch the ceiling. What is going on here!? First the school and now this!? She’s in shock since she usually doesn’t grow this much while awake. Did her growth speed up? She has no idea. She goes into the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. She can't see her head anymore, unless she crouches. She’s probably around two and a half meters (8’2”) now. It’s only going to get harder to get through doors now. She takes off her clothes to see the other changes.  
Her stomach is now adorned with an eight-pack. Her biceps are now easily bigger than her head and will probably soon reach twice the size of it. Her thighs are rock solid now. They have also gotten pretty big, almost twice as big as her torso. Her waist seems a lot smaller now, but it’s due to her hips having expanded as well, making it seem smaller in comparison. Her calves and forearms have gotten bigger and more defined, which makes her now look proportional. Her traps haven't grown that much since last time, although they have gotten more defined, as with all of her muscles. The same goes for her back and buttocks. Her breasts have barely grown this time however. To be honest, they might not have grown at all and only look bigger due to her pecs.  
While she would usually panic during this, this time she’s only filled with admiration. No panic even comes across her mind. She’s filled with bliss as she looks over her body. She feels more commanding than usual. It feels like when she’s on the shogi battlefield. I feel like a queen now… I look like one too… Not that she’d ever seen a queen that looks like that, but that didn’t really matter. She loves her new body. She felt a lot more confident in it now as well. While she looks at herself in the mirror she starts flexing her muscles, her veins practically bulging out from her skin as she does so. While flexing she quickly snaps back to reality. What am I doing? I have a meeting with Ren that I need to get to! She leaves the bathroom behind and goes to her wardrobe. She has a suspicion that she wants to confirm.  
When she picks out the dress she bought on Saturday she quickly realizes that what she’s thinking is true. It does fit her now, even though it shouldn’t. She puts it on and while it’s a tight fit, she doesn’t mind that anymore. She doesn’t mind if her clothes accentuate her muscles. She shakes her head to disperse those thoughts and then head towards the train station.   
She gets to the station in record time and has a long wait before the next train arrives. While she’s waiting she expects people to look at her funny, but it doesn’t happen. It’s almost like she doesn’t exist. When the train eventually arrives, she notices a new problem. How will she fit into it? She bends her back quite a bit and while it is uncomfortable, she at least fits into it. Why don’t they make trains bigger for people like me? She shakes her head at the sudden unreasonable thought.   
When she reaches the church she goes to the front row and starts setting up the shogi board. Shortly after arriving, Ren does so as well. When he sees her, he’s completely astounded. How big has she gotten really!? He doesn’t mind it, but he’s certainly surprised. While he would’ve had trouble finding her before while she was sitting in the front row, now he could easily see her big frame. He sits down next to her and starts playing some shogi.

At the end of their shogi match...

“Hahaha… you have been defeated!” Her voice booms throughout the church, a short moan then follows as she grows slightly.  
“The battlefield is mine… The Ultimate Togo Kingdom is complete. But to think you could stay standing after being struck by my Silver Infinity Sword… You’ve improved, considering that you endured the Climbing Silver so early in the match. The determination I’m sensing from you is a real inspiration.”  
Ren notices that she seems more confident than usual. He likes it.  
“I must think of a new move… I’m afraid you’ll surpass me one day, if I don’t stay sharp. The exhibition match against the pro my mother was talking about has been confirmed. He’s a very famous shogi player… I’m aiming to be the first woman to reach the pro ranking league. I’m sure it will draw a lot of attention, especially after that article… However, I don’t intend to lose. This is my chance to display my true skills.”  
Her expression quickly changes to one of discomfort.  
“...I confess I am a bit scared, though.”  
“Don’t let your guard down.”  
“I won’t… My opponent is ranked much higher than I am… so I won’t take him lightly. To be honest, I’m not sure how well my skills will hold up against a true professional… But I’m sick of being treated like an idol. I have to show them what I’m made of!”  
“I believe in you.”  
“...Thank you.”  
She starts smiling again.  
“So, um… there’s a move I want to try out. Would you like to play another match…?”  
After they finish their second match they part ways and agree to meet up tomorrow.

The next day…

The next day during school, Hifumi feels a lot more confident than she did yesterday. She feels as if nothing can stop her anymore, whether it’s due to the encouragement she got from Ren or something else, she doesn’t really care. She walks with her head high and with her back straight (unless she has to go through a door). She feels like a new person. Once she gets home from school however, her confidence is flushed away. Her mother tells her that she should lose her upcoming match against the pro so that they can have a good comeback story. She’s shocked upon hearing it and even more shocked when she’s called a “muscle freak” by her mother. Their argument gets very heated. She’s about to cry, but she doesn’t want to show it in front of her mother and instead leaves for the church.   
She reaches the church way earlier than when she’s supposed to meet Ren, but she doesn’t want to be home right now. She eventually calms down and starts to set up the shogi board. As she does so. she hears Ren enter the church and walk over to her. As he sits down, she sighs as she usually does.  
“I’m sorry. I’m not in the mood for a match right now… I can’t teach you shogi right now… or rather, from now on… I’m at checkmate right now. My only option is to concede… but… I can’t seem to give up… I’m not sure what my next move is after this checkmate…”  
She seems very troubled, almost like she’s about to burst out in tears, and Ren clearly notices this.  
“Let me help you find a way out of this checkmate.”  
“What…? You’ll help me think…? Thank you so much…!”  
She shows her divine smile once more. The kind of smile you could die for.   
“Before we play today… I’d like to talk to you about something. My mother told me that I should lose my upcoming exhibition match against the pro…  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s a “strategy” she devised… She says that if I lose to a man, I’ll get sympathy from women, and as a result get more female fans. Then when I make my comeback, I’ll become a symbol for strong women everywhere. That way, I can use the weekly magazine’s popularity against them and instantly become famous. “  
“That won’t work.”  
“I wish I could agree, but… I feel my mother may be right. People do love a good comeback story. Coming from the TV industry, my mother does have great insight for entertainment. This time around… I couldn’t help but argue. It’s the wrong thing to do…”  
She sighs heavily once more.  
“I actually got into a fight with my mother. It wasn’t the first time, but… What made me sad was… I realized my mother doesn’t see me as a shogi player… She said that there’s no need for me to be putting so much time and effort into shogi… And that once I become famous I can quit shogi and make money from my looks… if I wasn’t so muscular now… The only reason she continues to support my shogi career is so she can profit off of me as an idol, but it seems like she’s losing faith in me…”  
She looks down. She looks defeated.  
“She doesn’t mind if I lose a match, as long as I build my reputation and make money. To my mother, shogi is just a vehicle to make me famous… However, losing on purpose is wrong! Even if it helped me to become famous and eased my parents’ burden… I don’t want to turn my back on shogi… a game that both my father and I love…”  
“Let’s do something about it.”  
“...If only that were possible. She’s the type of woman who never changes her mind… She wants to achieve her unfulfilled dream of becoming a celebrity… through me. I highly doubt she would ever reconsider…  
“What’s your mother’s name?”  
“It’s… Mitsuyo Togo. What does that have to do with what we’re talking about…?”  
They play one match before heading their separate ways. While they’re playing, it’s easy to notice that the issue is weighing heavily on Hifumi’s mind.

The next day...

Hifumi and Ren agreed to meet up again today but before they do so, Ren has something he needs to do. He heads into Mementos with the Phantom Thieves to make Hifumi’s mother have a change of heart. On the way over there they begin to talk more about their next target.  
“So who are we helping, by the way?” Asks Ryuji.  
“Hifumi Togo, the shogi player over at my school. The really muscular one.” Yusuke responds.  
“Muscular? What are you talking about?” Ann blurts out. “There’s no muscular shogi players, least of all female ones.”  
“Ah, I guess she hasn’t been in the news recently. She came into school one day and was suddenly enormously muscular, but after that day it seems like no one talked about it anymore.” Yusuke retorts.  
“I see… And this is her mother that we’re taking out?” Asks Makoto.  
“Correct.” Ren interjects.   
“When you described her, she sounded really horrible, Joker. I hope we can help Hifumi.” Makoto says.   
Eventually they reach Shadow Togo.  
“So is that the Shadow of the mother of that shogi player, Hifumi?” Morgana asks.  
“Yeah, that’s her alright.” Ren responds.  
“Let’s get her, then!”  
As they approach Mitsuyo she starts talking with the Phantom Thieves.  
“Lady Hifumi is my queen and I am her servant. It’s a queen’s job to support her servants! It’s a queen’s job to be devoted to them! It’s a queen’s job to give everything to help their servants!!!”  
“Queen? What is she talking about?” Asks Ryuji. “Ain't this her mother?”  
“Yes, it is her mother, but I suppose this is how she truly feels?” Interjects Yusuke.  
While they’re talking about it, Ren is visibly sweating. He realizes what has happened and he knows exactly who is behind it.   
“Once our queen becomes a famous shogi player I will be famous as well! I will finally be able to be happy!”  
“You’re a terrible servant.” Ren interjects.  
“Hmph… Our lady thinks she rose in rank on her own skill, but most of those matches were fixed. I’m the one who’s been building milady’s commercial value! If I didn’t get rid of all her rivals, she wouldn’t be where she is now! I enlisted private investigators and even criminals to find their weaknesses and destroy them! I paid off anyone who might have complained or spoken out. Oh, and I even sold stories to those weekly magazines. Royalty and tragedies go hand in hand! One more step, and my vision for her will be realized. I’m so close to victory! I won’t let anyone get in the way!”  
Once she finishes her speech, she transforms into a Lilim and the Phantom Thieves are forced to fight her.   
After they manage to overpower her, Mitsuyo starts talking after she’s transformed back.  
“I was always a loser… Even if it was just once, I wanted to taste success. I could never win on my own. I had to use my queen, I had to…”  
“What about your queen’s happiness?” Ren interjects.  
“I never meant to make milady unhappy. Never. But when she won that grade school competition… She started being called a “genius girl”, and I could never get that out of my head… I turned out to be such a horrible servant. I’m sorry, milady, I’m so sorry…”  
It seems like Mitsuyo has had a change of heart.  
“What was all that queen-business about?” Ryuji asks. “Do you know Joker?”  
“Yeah, do you know anything about it?” Makoto adds. “You’re the one that took her request after all.”  
Ren gets really nervous and starts to sweat even more.  
“Well… I might’ve had something to do with it…”  
He starts to explain what happened when he was alone in Mementos that one day. The other Phantom Thieves sigh and shake their heads upon hearing his story. Morgana starts to scold Ren about what could’ve happened.  
“Do you realize what could’ve happened!? This is why I continuously warned you guys about this! I thought you would’ve got it by now.”  
Morgana sighs heavily.  
“At least nothing bad happened. We can’t really do much about it now, but make sure not to do something like this in the future, okay?”  
Ren nods and the Phantom Thieves start to head out of Mementos. He was lucky that nothing bad had happened yet because of his lack of caution.

Later that day…

As he promised, Ren makes his way over to the church to meet Hifumi. When he reaches the church, she’s already there as usual. He goes over and sits down next to her. As he sits down, Hifumi starts talking.  
“Well, my mother finally talked to me… She told me that… most of my matches thus far had been fixed in my favor… She also admitted that she was the one who sold that story to the weekly magazine… I had no idea. I feel so ashamed…”  
Hifumi looks like she’s about to cry. Ren reaches over and tries to put his arm around her, but only manages to get about halfway. The impact on Hifumi is still the same, however.  
“However, thinking back, I do recall some of my opponents making poor moves at odd times…”  
She takes a long pause to collect herself before she continues.  
“I’ve always wanted people to recognize my shogi skills… but I suppose I never had any. I became so conceited as a result of all those fake victories… Why did my mother confess all of a sudden…? And why did she start calling me “Queen”? It’s as if she had a change of heart…”  
Lightning strikes her as she makes the connection.  
“A change of heart… The Phantom Thieves!? ...That can’t be. Perhaps they eavesdropped on our conversation?”  
“I’m glad her heart changed.”  
“Yes. It was painful to hear the truth, but I’m glad that my mother had a change of heart. I’ve decided…”  
Her face is filled with determination, although it’s hard for Ren to see that as he has to bend his neck to look up at her face properly.  
“...I’m not going to lose.”  
“Lose what?”  
“Oh, sorry! I was referring to the exhibition match… I’m going through with it, as planned… However, before that, I’m going to confess everything. I know I’ll receive a lot of criticism… but I must ensure the truth is known. This next match will showcase my true talents. I don’t know how it’s going to go… but I hope you’ll watch. As your teacher, I promise to put up a good fight so I don’t embarrass myself… I would be lying if I told you that I’m not scared. My kingdom is a house of cards… I’m not sure if it can withstand a true battle. However, I intend to fight with dignity to the very end, as a queen should.”  
Before they head their separate ways they decide to have a shogi match to polish up her skills for the upcoming match. As usual, Hifumi wins and moans, the bench creaking a little under the increasing weight of her muscles as she does so. Ren is excited to see how she’ll perform at the upcoming match, as well as what will happen to the both of them from now on...


	5. Chapter 5

_ The next day... _

Nothing immediately happened after the Phantom Thieves changed Hifumi’s mother’s heart, but during the evening Ren gets a message from Hifumi. She tells him that he should tune in and watch her confession on TV. He sits in LeBlanc and decides to watch it on the TV there. There’s still a bit of time before her confession starts, so he watches a few other channels in the meantime.

“I didn’t know you watched TV.” Sojiro says with a grin.

They chat with each other for a while and soon enough Hifumi’s confession starts.

“Ah, you’re watching that muscular shogi player’s confession? I read about it in the paper.”

As Hifumi comes up on stage a bunch of camera flashes start. She then walks up to a podium filled with a large amount of microphones. As she does so, Ren quickly realizes just how big she is. The room is filled with reporters and the staff needed to run the press conference, but she easily dwarves them. They look like children compared to her, at best. Once she reaches the podium she has to crouch down quite a bit when speaking into the mics as they only reach a little above her waist. 

“I’m here to confess something about my shogi career.”

As she starts talking the chatter dies down in the hall.

“I have recently learned that all of my matches were fixed by my mother before hand, in order to ensure my success. I am truly ashamed to announce this and I take responsibility for everything that has been done. I will, however, proceed with the match that was scheduled for tomorrow, since I want to demonstrate to the world that I can win without my opponent holding anything back…”

She has to frequently take breaks while talking and Ren notices that she looks uncomfortable having to bend over that much for such a long period of time. She continues with her confession for a while and once she finishes, a large number of the reporters begin to ask questions. Most of them seem quite intimidated sitting so close to her massive frame. This continues for quite a while and Ren eventually turns off the TV. He didn’t want to have to listen to any more of their questions. They were a bit too nosey for his taste.

“Huh, I never expected to hear that. I guess it explains her flawless win streak though.” Sojiro says while he’s starting to close up shop. “I’ll be going home soon. If you go out, remember to lock the door while you're gone!”

Ren goes up to his room after Sojiro has left. When he lies down on his bed he notices that he has a new message. 

**“That was so embarrassing, but it had to be done…”**

**“I think you did great.”**

**“Thanks… Wanna meet up at the church tomorrow before my match?”**

**“Sure.”**

He puts aside his phone and stares up at the roof. He’s excited to see her match tomorrow. He believes that she can win against the professional, in fact he  _ knows  _ she can win!

_ The next day… _

After school, Ren heads to the church immediately. Hifumi is already there waiting for him. She’s wearing the dress that she bought recently too. He wonders how it still fits her, but he guesses it has something to do with reality changing around her as well. He goes up to her and sits down.

“...After I confessed, I was scorned by the media. I bet everyone wants me to lose. However, I’m not going to give them the satisfaction. I’m going to win… with these very hands.

“Give it all you got.”

“I will.”

She beams a radiant smile as she says that.

“Well, it’s time. I have to go to the venue. You won’t be able to go inside the match room, but you can watch over the internet, if you’d like. Now…we should both be going.”

They both head to the venue with Ren waiting outside the match room for Hifumi. He sits in one of the chairs in the lobby, watches an online broadcast of the match and begins to listen to the commentary.

“Is this the end of the road for the Phony Queen?”

“She’s getting pushed back quite a bit. It’s only a matter of time now…”

It seems like people want her to lose, just like she said. However, she still has a confident look on her face. 

“Oh, now THAT was a masterful play! Perhaps her skills ARE the genuine article?”

Hifumi manages to push back the professional’s pieces by quite a bit. It seems like she’s finally gaining a foothold.

“It looks like the tables have turned! Perhaps the Queen will defeat the King?”

She manages to do move after move without letting up her advantage. It looks like she’s actually going to win this!

“It looks bad for our professional! These next few moves will most likely decide the outcome!”

The professional began to visibly sweat. Ren wondered if it was because losing to Hifumi would make him look bad, given her now ruined reputation. She doesn’t give him a chance for a comeback however and places him into checkmate. That’s when he concedes the match. As he does so Ren has a big smile on his face.  _ She managed to do it! She managed to prove her skills to the world!  _

“The winner of this match is Hifumi Togo! Looks like her skills are the real deal! She’s going to be the first female shogi player in the pro’s league!”

She suppresses a moan as she wins and looks really ecstatic. She starts to slowly grow bigger as the opponent concedes the match, although no one else watching seems to notice. She’s looking quite queenly now. A number of camera flashes go off to capture this monumental event in shogi history. Reporters start to crowd around her giant body and ask questions. Their fear of her from yesterday is long gone and now they all seem to be admiring her victory. Once she’s finished answering questions, she leaves the match room and walks up to Ren. She’s gotten a lot bigger, now that he sees her in person and even seemed to have trouble fitting through the door now.  _ Maybe winning against a professional sped up her growth even more?  _ He doesn’t mind that. She looks elated about having won. As she approaches she grabs him and gives him a big hug, pulling him completely off the group to do so. He almost looks like a big doll in her arms. He’s pretty sure some of his bones cracked.  _ She should learn to control her strength…  _ He taps out and he releases him.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I was just so excited!”

He catches his breath and then responds.

“Ah, no worries. I’m just as happy as you are that you’ve won! People will finally recognize your abilities now!”

“Yes… I’m really happy… It all feels so surreal! I was afraid that I had grown conceited thanks to my mother’s match fixing and that my skills could have been fake too, but I’m happy to know that I can actually stand up against professionals.”

She starts to tear up from how happy she is.

“I’m proud that you’re my  _ queen _ .”

As Ren says she starts to blush heavily.

“Don’t say that!”

She punches him in the arm lightly, or rather that’s what she intended to do. Instead she almost dislocates his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry!! I can’t really control my strength…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

He forces a smile through the pain.

“You certainly don’t look fine! Hold on…”

As she says that she picks up Ren into her arms and starts to bridal carry him.

“I’ll get you to a hospital, don’t worry!”

His face quickly becomes red.

“No, please put me down! I can walk on my own!”

“Are you embarrassed? Don’t worry, it will be faster this way!”

He doesn’t feel like arguing with her and just accepts it. She starts to run at top speed towards the nearest hospital. He wasn’t really expecting her to be so fast and feels like he’s about to be blown away. As she runs towards the hospital, he starts to build confidence in himself.  _ I want to confess something to her… I need to do it!  _ While she’s still running, he starts to shout something to her.

“I couldn’t think of a better time to say this, but, I love you Hifumi! I want to be with you forever!”

“What did you say? I can’t hear you due to the wind! Tell me when we get there!”

His face turns to an even deeper red. He can’t believe he said it and she didn’t even hear him…

Once they reach the hospital, Hifumi has to wait outside as she’s way too big to fit through the doors. Ren manages to get seen by a doctor quickly enough. He’s then examined, and the doctor concludes that it’s nothing too bad. He suggests that he doesn’t use his arm for any heavy lifting for about a week, it should heal by itself and if it gets worse then he can come back and see him again. As he walks out of the hospital, Hifumi is standing outside, waiting for him. She seems very relieved upon hearing that it wasn’t anything bad. As they walk away from the hospital she brings up their earlier conversation.

“What did you say earlier, by the way? I couldn’t really hear you.”

He has almost forgotten about it and starts to blush again upon being reminded. 

“I said “I-I love you Hifumi! I want to be with you f-forever!””

This time it’s Hifumi’s turn to blush. She starts to fidget upon hearing what he had to say.

“Really!? Um… I’m not gonna lie… I really like you as well…”

She covers her face with her hands upon saying that and continues speaking through them.

“I really love that you don’t seem to think I’m some freak and even like my body… You never mocked me either and stuck with me even though I was hated by so many people… I-I would love to be with you…”

Then he realizes something.

“What about the date restriction?”

“Oh, that? I forgot to tell you, but my mom doesn’t enforce it anymore, since she gave up on me being an idol… So that means we can date…”

Even through her hands he could see her face become even redder. He reaches out his own hands to try and gently pull hers away from her face, but he could only barely reach the top of her at this point and so he couldn’t manage it completely. 

“Let me see your beautiful face…”

“O-okay…”

She starts to slowly remove her hands from her face and he notices that she’s about to cry.

“Wait, are you crying!? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! I’m just so happy right now! First I win this important match and then my crush confesses his love to me… This day can’t get any better…”

They both start to laugh at each other’s reactions and begin to walk away. Hifumi lifts Ren up on her shoulder and they continue on like that for some time. Eventually she places him gently onto the ground though and as they continue on, they’re mostly too embarrassed to say anything to each other and simply enjoy each other's company.

Eventually it gets late enough that they have to separate for the day. Hifumi leaves Ren at the train station, while she’s close enough that she can just walk home. As she gets home, her mother is waiting for her. She’s wiping tears of her own and quickly apologizes for even suggesting that she should lose the match.

_ The next day… _

During what he believed was an average school day, Ren begins to feel weird. It almost feels like when he enters the Metaverse.  _ Oh no, did something happen!?  _ He looks out the window next to his seat and is shocked to discover that Tokyo seems to be warping around them. Most of the buildings become shorter and the concrete outsides shift to wooden looking facades. Shujin Academy itself changes architectural styles too, with a translucent panel replacing the old door, and tatami mats covering the floor. The students’ clothes around him change as well and most of them are now wearing kimonos. While he’s still trying to process what’s happening, Ann jumps up from her seat and comes over to him. As she does so, Ryuji and Makoto come rushing through the doors as well. The four of them quickly leave the classroom and head towards the staircase. As they leave the classroom they hear a voice behind them.

“MEEEOW!!! Did you forget about me!?” Morgana screams as he rushes after them, now transformed into his humanoid form

After they are at the staircase they start discussing what just happened.

“What’s happened to the school!?Do any of you guys know? Ann? Morgana? Makoto? Ren!?” Asks Ryuji.

“Try not to use our real names, Skull! It seems like we’re inside someone’s palace.” Interjects Makoto. “It seems like the whole of Tokyo has changed. Have you looked out of a window?, there’s no skyscrapers anywhere.”

As Ryuji mentions the Phantom Thieves by name, the students standing out in the corridor begin to gather together and approach them. 

“Bring them to the Queen! Bring them to the Queen!” They chant in unison.

“Let’s not fight them, it seems like they’ll bring us to the owner of this palace. Also, I think I know who that might be...” Ren says.

They are quickly surrounded by their former peers and are taken out of Shujin, into the streets of Tokyo . As they take in the sights, one thing catches their eyes: A huge palace in the middle of Tokyo and inevitably that’s where they were brought. On the way there another group of people arrive with Yusuke in tow.

“Fancy meeting the rest of you here. I tried fighting them, but there were just too many. They didn’t seem too upset about me hurting them, however.”

Soon enough they are brought to the palace. The students put them down there and then scurry off. At the gates of the palace a somewhat familiar face greets them.

“Welcome to milady’s palace. She’s been expecting you, Phantom Thieves. Let me guide you to her room. Follow me.”

Hifumi’s mother is the one that greets them.

“I kinda expected that it would be her…” Ren mutters to himself. “I guess this  _ is _ my fault then.”

They take in the sights of the palace while they’re escorted to the top of it.The part Ren finds most interesting though is that most of the furniture begins to get bigger and bigger as they climb, until he eventually spots a table that’s almost as tall as he is. At the top they reach two huge doors, where presumably Hifumi waits on the other side. As the doors are slowly opened, Ren’s suspicions are confirmed. The owner of this palace is none other than Hifumi Togo herself. After guiding them to her “queen”, Hifumi’s mother quickly scuttles off, leaving the Phantom Thieves alone with Hifumi. As they enter the room they see Hifumi moaning in pleasure already as she grows larger in front of them. She’s not wearing any clothes aside from a bikini, although they might have seen a set of torn pajamas off to one side if they could’ve torn their eyes away from her. Her muscles are visibly becoming bigger and she’s growing taller and taller. Her biceps bulge out and become even bigger than before. Her thighs do the same and once they’ve stopped growing they harden and become as tough as steel. Once the growth has stopped she’s at least three meters (9’10”) tall and her muscles are huge. She has somehow gotten a ten-pack of abs and they have grown quite big, each one having grown to the size of a fist now. You can probably hide coins in between the ridges of them. Her arms are now probably as wide as her torso, with biceps each as big as watermelons. Her thighs have gotten really big as well and are now wider then Ren’s whole body. Her calves have gotten bigger as well and are now almost as big as her biceps are. Her forearms are now as big as her biceps used to be. She turns around, almost as if she’s showing off her muscles, and shows the Phantom Thieves her back. It has gotten a lot more defined now. All of her muscles are adorned with veins that are practically bulging out of her skin. Her traps have also gotten bigger and are starting to encroach on her head. Once she turns back around, Ren notices that her breasts have gotten bigger this time and they are almost as big as her head. They are still very firm and supported by the powerful, bulging pecs underneath. While she’s displaying her gloriously vast and swollen body, Ren gets a nosebleed and starts trying to wipe it off on his sleeve. Ryuji looks pretty mesmerized as well, although not as much as Ren. Yusuke seems more like he’s confused by the anatomy of a ten-pack and mumbles something to himself. Morgana tries to look away from Hifumi’s body, but he keeps sneaking glances at her while mumbling  _ “No, think about Lady Ann!”  _ to himself. The girls in the group glare at the two boys that are practically drooling over Hifumi and ignore Morgana’s one-man standup routine.

Once she’s finished with her presentation, she snaps her fingers and a kimono appears on her body. It’s sleeveless and has a similar checkered pattern to the dress she usually wears outside of school. Even though she has clothes on now, they barely hide her massive body and most of her muscles are still on display, either through her clothes or from the fact that nothing’s covering them.

“It’s good that you’ve come, Phantom Thieves! And especially you, my lover! Did you enjoy my little show? It feels so nice to grow as much as I want, not being limited by the infrastructure of the modern world!”

Hifumi’s voice booms across the room.

“What do you want with us!?” Makoto asks Hifumi.

“Calm, down, Queen…” Ann interjects.

Upon hearing Makoto’s codename Hifumi raises her eyebrow.

“Queen, huh? You call yourself that while you stand in front of a true queen?”

Hifumi speaks in a mocking tone and starts flexing her muscles, pushing them even bigger

“This is what a queen is supposed to look like!”

As she flexes her muscles, small tears are appearing in her clothes, leading to more nosebleeds from Ren and Ryuji. Makoto on the other hand is furious upon being mocked by her.

“Charge, Johanna!”

Makoto summons her persona and rides it towards Hifumi. She easily stops it, however and crushes it with her hand. 

“Wh-what!?” 

Makoto falls off her motorbike as it dissolves underneath her and is left lying on the floor.

“Anyone else wanna try something?”

No one dares say a word. 

“Well, let me get to why I have brought you here then. I have a simple request. Become my pieces on this shogi battlefield willingly or forcefully. Choose one!”

“Why would we want to become your shogi piec-”

Makoto is interrupted by Ren walking past her and up towards Hifumi, then taking a knee in front of her.

“I’ll gladly become your shogi piece, my queen!”

Her expression softens once she hears that, and she begins to smile.

“Thank you, Ren…”

Upon seeing their leader join the other side so easily, the others quickly lose morale. Morgana is the first one that takes a step forward.

“I trust you, Joker. If you think this is the best choice, then I’ll follow you…”

Upon seeing both Morgana and Ren join the enemy, Makoto bites her lip and considers her options. After having come to a conclusion she stands up and walks over to Hifumi.

“I concede this match… I’ll become your piece.”

Ryuji is the next one to step forward.

“I’ll follow you, Joker!” He says as he’s walking over with a nosebleed.

The others question his motives. After Ryuji, the next in line is Yusuke.

“If you think this is the best option, Joker, I’ll believe in that. I do, however, have a request.”

“And what is that?”

“Could you spare me some time at some point, so I may draw your muscles?”

Hifumi starts chuckling upon hearing his request. The others are shocked. They certainly didn’t expect that would be his condition.

“Sure, I can do that!” She replies, pumping her biceps a little higher.

Upon seeing all of her friends join the other side, Ann caves in and steps forward.

“I trust you, Joker and I don’t wanna be alone either. So I’ll join you guys…”

And thus all of the Phantom Thieves submit themselves to Hifumi, therefore become soldiers in her now very real Togo Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

After everyone in the group agrees to join Hifumi she starts to assign them shogi pieces, starting with Ren. She assigns him the gold general piece. Ryuji is next and he’s made into a lance. After that is Morgana. He’s made into a lance as well. The last of the boys is Yusuke, he’s made into a silver general. And lastly, the two girls. She motions over to them and gives them their pieces at the same time. Makoto is made into a rook, while Ann is made into a bishop. As soon as they’re assigned their pieces both of them start moaning, startling the male Phantom Thieves. They both start to grow momentarily and soon burst out of their clothes. Both of their muscles start growing quite fast and the pair become fairly tall, at least above two meters (6’7”) each. Ann’s muscles stop growing before Makoto’s, instead her tits start to swell up as well as her ass and hips. Her tits quickly reach the size of her head and her ass becomes as big as her tits. Her hips start to flare out quite a bit as well, giving her an exaggerated hourglass look. Makoto on the other hand grows a bit taller than Ann and much more muscular, although not as muscular as Hifumi.

Once they’re done, Ann has a six-pack and her overall body is quite well toned. Makoto, on the other hand, gets an eight-pack and her body is overall bigger, due to the engorged muscles on every part of her body. She ends up around the same size as Hifumi, before her mother’s heart was changed. As their growth starts to slow down so does their moaning. Once they’ve stopped moaning they quickly realize that their growing bodies have shredded their clothes, leaving them naked for the whole room to see. They try to cover up their bodies in a futile endeavor until Hifumi snaps her fingers and gives them some kimonos to wear. The two glare at the boys who just stand there with nosebleeds watching them. 

After a few seconds of silence, Hifumi starts to give orders to her new pieces. They are all asked to aid her in expanding her Togo Kingdom from just the area in and around Tokyo, to the rest of Japan.She additionally tells them once they succeed in doing so, she could grant them privileges within her new Kingdom that they could have only dreamed of as ordinary highschool students. After she finishes her speech and her pieces start to leave for their separate posts, Ann approaches Hifumi.

“Hey, could I request something from you?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“I want to help my friend...she’s undergoing physical therapy. I think being transformed by your pieces would really help to speed up her recovery…”

“So your request is to bolster my forces? Sure thing, go ahead and bring her to me.”

As they all head out, Ann goes and visits her friend, Shiho. Quickly learning that the street layout hasn’t changed at least, she takes a longer route then she usually would in order to get used to her new height and proportions. As she arrives finally she knocks on the door, but doesn’t adjust her strength and so instead she makes a hole straight through it.  _ I guess that’ll get their attention… _ Soon enough someone opens the door and on the other side is a scared-looking Shiho clad in a kimono. Ann could even still see the outline of her leg cast under it.

“Y-yes, what is… Wait… Is that you, Ann!? What’s happened to you!?”

Her fear turns to shock as she sees Ann’s new form. 

“Ah, I got transformed. Do you like it?”

“I-I don’t know what to say… You look good like that, to be honest…”

“Thanks! Would you like to look like this as well?”

Shiho’s confused by Ann’s question.

“What do you mean?”

“I came here to recruit you into Queen Hifumi’s army.”

“You do realize that I can’t really fight like I am now?”

“Yes, but once you’re transformed into something like me you will be able to.”

“W-wait, can the Queen really help me? How did you manage to get a favor from her?”

“If you don’t believe what I’m saying, then just look at me instead!” She says as she flexes her muscles. While not huge, they’re still pretty impressive for a girl.

“You know what? I think I’ll come with you, Ann!”

As she says that Ann hugs her friend and carries her back to the palace. She’s now surprisingly fast for her size thanks to the upgrade from Hifumi, so she gets back there in no time. 

Once they’re back, Hifumi starts to wonder what piece would be best for Shiho out of the pieces she has left. She doesn’t want to give her a pawn, given how nicely Ann had asked for her to make a full recovery, so the only ones left were: one gold general, one silver general and two knights. After a bit of thinking, she eventually settles on a knight piece. As she gives it to Shiho the same happens to her as what happened to Makoto and Ann. She starts to moan louder and louder and then begins to grow with each breath. Her muscles start growing larger and larger, although her upper muscles, such as arms, traps and such, don't really grow. They become fairly toned and perhaps even a bit smaller than Ann’s.. Instead, her thighs, calves and abs start growing immensely. She immediately gains an eight-pack of abs, each one punching their way through her kimono. Her thighs grow to each be as big as a tree trunk, and her calves grow to be pretty proportional to her thighs. This causes not only the bottom half of her kimono to rip, but her leg cast to fly off as her muscles continue to flex and expand. After the muscle growth has stopped, she instead starts growing in height, and destroys her clothing completely. She becomes taller than Ann, but a bit shorter than Makoto. Last, but not least, her butt and hips start to grow. Her butt becomes quite big, a bit bigger than Ann’s and her hips flare out giving her the definition of a pear shape. 

Once she’s done growing she looks ecstatic, not even noticing her nakedness. She takes a few steps and tests running around in the room. She looks overjoyed that she can finally move properly again. She runs up to Hifumi and prostrates in front of her.

“I don’t know how to thank you! I’m so happy that you could fix my problems! My life is yours, my queen!”

Hifumi, in response, summons up a much more fitting kimono for her to wear. Ann, who has been watching her growth from the side, certainly didn’t expect her friend to say that, but she’s happy seeing her looking so elated and being able to run around again anyway. Once that’s done they both leave to take over more of Japan as ordered and make Hifumi its rightful Queen.

And so Hifumi’s conquest of Japan begins. Everytime they conquer a new part of the country, Hifumi grows even bigger. She moans all alone in her chambers and longs for her lover to come back to her, the floor groaning under the increasing weight of her densening muscles as she does so.

“Oooh, it feels so good… If only you were here Ren…”

She had split up her forces along these lines: Ann, Shiho and Yusuke were sent up to the north, while Ren, Ryuji, Makoto and Morgana went south. Their orders were to not stop until all four of the main islands were safely under her control.

_ Ren’s team… _

Ren’s team was first tasked with conquering Nagoya. Most of the cities and towns on the way either gave up upon seeing Makoto or put up a pitiful fight against her. Nagoya really didn’t manage to put up much of a fight either, mostly due to Makoto racing around on her motorcycle/persona.

“Hey, leave some for us, will ya’?” Ryuji jokes.

“Why don’t you speed up?”

While Nagoya had been easy, their next stop, Kyoto, most likely wouldn’t be. News had spread about Japan slowly being turned into a feudal version of itself and so the Japanese Self Defense Force (JSDF) was sent to stop them. When Ren’s team first reaches Kyoto they realize it has been surrounded by tanks and is constantly being surveyed by fighter jets. The group starts to strategize about what they should do.

“So, I was thinking that me and Ryuji would prioritize the right flank, while Morgana and Makoto would use our distraction to… Wait, where’s Makoto?”

As Ren asks that, he hears the familiar sound of Makoto’s motorcycle as she rushes towards the tanks. The tanks fire against her and mostly miss, but some of them actually manage to hit her. Upon seeing that, the others panic and start to rush towards her, but once the smoke clears from the blast, they see that she’s completely unscathed. Once she herself realizes this, she jumps off her motorcycle and instead starts to run through the tanks and send them flying around instead. Lots of missiles and bullets fly her way, but they all bounce off of her rock hard skin. It’s like she’s impervious to damage. After about an hour of breaking tanks over her knees and jumping out and picking jets from the sky, every piece of equipment the JSDF had used against her was twisted beyond recognition due to her enormous strength and the remains were thrown aside like cheap toys. The rest of the army quickly surrenders after that and the city was quickly replaced by a feudal version of itself, Hifumi’s banner fluttering from virtually every rooftop. The others pretty much just sit from the sidelines and watch their rook do all of the work. Ren actually managed to get hit by a stray bullet in the beginning though, and had to be hasteilly bandaged up to stop the bleeding. He’s sent back to their headquarters in Tokyo due to his injury, since honestly all the firepower they need is Makoto.

_ Ann’s team… _

Ann’s team has slowly been heading up north. For most of the journey Shiho ran in front with Yusuke on her shoulders while Ann struggled to keep up, despite both of them running fast enough to knock down any trees that stood in their way almost instantaneously . Shiho might even have been faster than a bullet train. The first major city they come across is Sendai. There the JSDF is already waiting for them. Morale is still high with them since their massive loss at Kyoto hadn’t occurred yet. As they reach the city, Ann and Shiho decide to take care of this themselves. They leave Yusuke behind on a nearby hill to paint as they destroy the city. Shiho runs around the city at full speed destroying everything in her way and kicking back any missiles that come her way with her strong legs. Some of the missiles that she can’t kick back, she deflects using her rock hard abs. Ann, on the other hand, swings her whip in wide motions to raze the whole town. She also varies it up a bit and swings her breasts in wide motions, making Shiho call her tits “whips”. She also destroys a couple of tanks that approach her from behind by crushing them with her huge ass. At one point when she pounds a tank with her ass, a missile flies her way and hits her in the abs. It barely scratches her hard abs, however and she quickly disposes of whoever did it. Once they’re done they reconcile with Yusuke and see what he’s managed to draw. He drew two muscular goddesses razing a whole city by themselves, in quite a beautiful way. Maybe he’d even request Queen Hifumi to place it in her palace once they returned. As they walk away from Sendai it slowly starts to rebuild itself into a feudal version of the modern city, which is then slowly filled up with feudal versions of the inhabitants as well, all loyal to their queen, of course.

_ Back to Ren… _

After a day or so, Ren gets back to the palace and goes to see Hifumi. She’s shocked upon seeing his wounds, while he’s shocked to see how much she’s grown while he was gone. She’s maybe a bit under four meters (13’1”) tall now and towers over most things outside her palace now. While they have been gone, she had apparently gotten bored and punched a throne out of a huge boulder. Her muscles are now a lot bigger as well. Her arms are as big as a normal human now and her thighs are as big as Makoto. As she rushes over to him, Ren could see the planks bend beneath her weight and was even afraid they would break before she made it.

“Oh my god! What happened to you?”

Hifumi is in panic upon seeing her lover be injured.

“I got hit by some stray bullets in Kyoto. It’s nothing bad.”

“Nothing bad!? You got hit by bullets!! We need to get you to a… Oh yeah, there are no doctors here…”

Hifumi starts to sulk upon realizing that there’s no one that can help her beloved.

“Um, I think I know someone who could help us.”

“Please tell me!”

Hifumi clutches his hands and pleads to him. She’s starting to hurt his hands so quickly tells her about Takemi Takemi, the doctor he found in Yongen-Jaya, and her questionable but effective homemade medicine. Upon hearing about her, Hifumi orders her servants to fetch this doctor.

A bit later she’s being dragged by a couple of servants into the throne room.

“Was it really necessary to drag me all the way?”

She brushes off her dirty kimono and looks up only to see Hifumi standing above her.

“Woah… What did they feed you? I guess you must be Queen Hifumi?”

“Yes, that I am, and I need your help! Please help my lover! In exchange, I can grant you a body similar to mine.”

“No thanks, I don’t really wanna look like that.”

“It wasn’t a question…”

Not wanting to anger her queen, Takemi reluctantly agrees and looks at Ren’s wounds.

“So, my Guinea Pig is the Queen’s lover huh? You got yourself one hell of a woman to deal with…”

Takemi starts to inspect the wounds and soon enough comes up with a solution. She smears some ointment on them and soon enough, the wounds are starting to close. As the wounds close, Hifumi runs up and hugs Ren, threatening to injure him even more. She quickly realizes this and lets go of him.

“Sorry, I was a bit too excited… I still can’t control my power properly…”

As they are hugging each other, Takemi is quietly sneaking away in the background.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Damn… I had hoped you would hug each other a bit longer…”

Takemi eventually agrees to be bestowed the knight piece and to become their royal physician. The process is quite similar to what happened to the others. She starts involuntarily to moan as she merges with the knight piece and quickly starts growing. She grows taller first, although a bit shorter than Shiho. Her muscles start to grow as well, although it's the opposite of Shiho. While Shiho became very bottom heavy, Takemi became very top heavy. Her arms are the first that start to grow. Her biceps start to grow to be as big as Shiho’s thighs and her arms quickly catch up in size. After that traps start to grow as well and even begin to engulf her head. After that it’s her pecs’ turn. They start to push out her breasts, which are in fact also growing, and soon enough she has a nice pair of breasts that are firmly supported by her huge pecs. Her breasts might be bigger than Ann’s, but it might also just be due to her pec size.

“Well, this was certainly not what I imagined I would look like… I hope this doesn’t affect my work, queen…”

_ Later that evening… _

As Ren continues his recuperation at the palace, he quickly notices that it’s quite dirty. It looks like there’s not really anyone cleaning the place. As he walks over to the room he's staying in, he starts to think of a way this could be fixed. Once he reaches his room though he finds Hifumi lying in bed there, waiting for him. He’s shocked, but also quite happy.

“Wait, what are you doing here? I thought this was my room.”

“It’s  **our** room, darling…”

She starts to giggle as she says that. Not being too mad about the girl of his dreams lying in his bed, he drops the subject and lies down with her. She takes up most of the space on the already fairly huge bed and he’s afraid that he’ll fall off any second now, but as he thinks that Hifumi wraps her big arms around him and starts to cuddle him. They talk with each other for quite a while, until Ren remembers what he was thinking about before he entered his room.

“Oh yeah, I noticed that the palace was kinda dirty, so I was trying to think of a solution…”

“Well, did you come up with anything?” She says as she gently strokes his hair.

“Yeah. I think I know a person for the job, but we can talk more about that tomorrow… Tonight I just wanna stay with you”.”

They start to kiss each other, a task that’s a lot harder than normal due to their size difference. They kiss and cuddle with each other until they both fall asleep in each other’s arms. As they sleep together, it looks more like a girl sleeping with her doll.

_ The next day… _

Upon Ren waking up, he finds himself on the floor. As he looks up at the bed, he notices that Hifumi has gotten bigger again. Her feet are even closer to the end of the bed then they were before, and her mountainous back muscles seem to be even closer to the ceiling.  _ I guess someone must’ve conquered something during the night… _ He crawls onto the bed to wake Hifumi up. As she wakes up she yawns and it feels like he’s about to be blown away by it.

“Good morning, darling…”

“Good morning. I was just thinking that we should continue our conversation from yesterday.”

“Which one?” She says with a smirk.

“The one about getting the castle cleaned up.”

“Oh yeah, you did say you had someone in mind.”

Ren starts to talk about his old teacher, Sadayo Kawakami. She had a part-time job as a maid and would sometimes clean for him. He thinks that she did a pretty good job and would be fitting to clean up the palace. Hifumi agrees and gets her servants to fetch her, kinda like with Takemi. 

A bit later during the day the servants come back with her. Before Kawakami even has a chance to process what’s happening, Hifumi starts talking.

“I want you to be this palace’s maid.”

“What?”

She looks really confused by the whole situation, but Hifumi ignores it and starts to walk up to Kawakami.

“I will give you the gold general piece, since I want you to be compensated for your service.”

“Wait a second, I don’t really know what you’re talking abo-”

Before she has a chance to finish that sentence she begins to moan as she’s filled up with the piece’s power.

As soon as she starts moaning, she starts growing as well. She shoots up in height and becomes taller than any of the other pieces have so far. She’s now probably three meters (9’10”) tall. However, that’s not the end of her growth. Her muscles start to grow as well, although, not nearly as much as the others’. She gains a six-pack and some definition all around, but they don’t grow very much. This time, however, her ass and tits start to grow by a great deal. Her tits grow faster than anything else and soon enough, one of them is twice as big as her head.

“So… heavy…” She says as she tries holding up her breasts.

Soon enough her ass grows quickly as well. Her ass grows to become about as big as her breasts. Next, her back muscles grow and she doesn’t feel as hindered by her breasts. After that, one last spurt of muscle growth happens and her legs become as thick as tree trunks.

“That feels much better now…” 

Last, but not least, her hips widen until they’re about twice as wide as her shoulders . Once she’s finished growing she has a very motherly look about her, although taken to the extreme.

“Well, get to work then, maid!”

Hifumi snaps her fingers and a maid outfit appears on Kawakami. Before she even has a chance to question what just happened she’s escorted out of the room by a couple of servants. Ren himself could barely keep up with what just happened. The only thing he knows is that there’s blood running from his nose. As he wipes his nose off he feels a threatening aura behind him.

“Darling? Why is your nose bleeding?”

“It’s um, uh, it’s a common problem in my family…”

_ I’ll need to make it up to her later… _


	7. Chapter 7

_ Back to Makoto’s team… _

The team has slowly, but surely taken over most of southern Japan by this point. Osaka, Kobe and Hiroshima didn’t stand a chance in front of Makoto’s overwhelming might. The other two just sat around playing cards while she did most of the hard work. The three cities have now been turned into feudal versions of themselves and the JSDF’s morale is at an all-time low. They have retreated back to the island of Kyushu, where they’re preparing to make their final stand, however, after seeing Makoto in battle, none of the soldiers have much hope that they can resist. 

The team manages to borrow a boat from one of Hifumi’s loyalists in Hiroshima and they’re currently rowing towards Kyushu. Although it’s not really “they” that are rowing, it’s mostly Makoto that’s rowing at the speed of a motorboat. Soon enough they reach the island and crash into one of the nearby beaches at high speed. A huge imprint forms in the sand where they make landfall. Before Morgana and Ryuji can get their bearings, Makoto is already rushing towards the next city, Kitakyushu.

_ Meanwhile at Ann’s team… _

They have been slowly progressing north and have now reached the island of Hokkaido. Ever since they reached the island, Yusuke has been freezing, since he thought it would be warmer than this during the summer. Ann and Shiho haven’t had any problems, however. Their muscles have been warming them up from the inside. As they reach Sapporo they encounter the rest of the northern JSDF forces. There are not nearly as many there as there are in the southern division. As they see Ann and Shiho approach a few soldiers break formation and try to attack them, to no avail. They’re quickly subdued and as the two get closer and closer to the rest of the army, they surrender. The team had certainly not expected this, but it makes sense considering how small their forces are at this point. They probably don’t want to suffer anymore losses, especially considering how much they lost in earlier cities. 

As the soldiers all give up, the whole city behind them starts to transform and they soon follow suit. As soon as the soldier’s transformations are complete, they pledge loyalty to Ann’s team as well as the Queen herself. Before they start to head back down to Tokyo, Yusuke says that he wants to draw feudal Sapporo, so they stay a little while longer.

_ Meanwhile at the palace… _

As the two teams slowly take over Japan Hifumi has been growing nonstop, much to Ren’s delight. Her moans have become almost an hourly event in the palace and he’s often there with her, sharing in her feeling of growing ever more powerful. She’s quickly reached an astounding five meters (16’5”) in height and her muscles have grown as well. Her biceps now resemble huge boulders and god knows how powerful they are. Nothing can really properly test her strength anymore. Her forearms have gotten quite big and toned as well and you could soon probably hide small animals inside the creases between her muscles. Her already anatomy-defying ten-pack of abs has now become a twelve-pack pack instead and they are now each as big as a normal human’s arm. Her thighs have grown humongous and are now thicker than any of the palace’s horses. They are also harder then even the strongest of metal and if you were to punch them, you would probably break your arm. Her calves have followed suit and grown ginormous as well, but not to the same degree as her thighs. Her back is incredibly defined and strong now. For example, while Ren and Hifumi were walking around the outskirts of Tokyo one day, they found a couple of rocks and she somehow managed to crush them using only her back muscles. She did have to ask Ren to hold the rocks to her back so she could more easily crush them though. While he was doing that, he was afraid that his fingers would get crushed as well. Her traps have now started to engulf her head quite a bit and her head is looking quite tiny compared to them. Her breasts have grown a bit bigger as well, or maybe her pecs have just pushed them even further out in their quest to grow even thicker.

While the others were gone, she and Ren also had the servants install new floors in the palace. One day when Hifumi got out of bed and stepped onto the floor, she fell directly through it and landed on the ground floor, but it should be safe for her to walk around in the palace now. She didn’t feel a thing, impervious as she is now, but she had to flex her muscles even larger to break loose. While they were repairing and strengthening the floor, Ann’s team returned. They were quite surprised upon seeing just how much bigger Hifumi had gotten. They’d expected that she would be bigger, but not  _ this  _ big. After shaking off the shock of that, their first order of business was to show Yusuke’s paintings of their battles. Hifumi was astounded by his skill and quickly hung them up in her throne room, making a mental note to approach him concerning her official portrait later. After that, she brought the two girls to a separate room and rewarded them with a promotion thanks to their exploits. Ann would be promoted to the dragon horse piece, while Shiho would become a promoted knight. 

As their promotions started, they began to moan even louder than when they were first merged with the pieces. Their new features were quickly becoming even more apparent. They both shot up in height and quickly grew to about three meters (9’10”) tall, about as tall as Kawakami got, although Shiho still was a bit taller than Ann. Both of their muscles started to bulge out as well, although Ann’s didn’t grow that much. She gained an eight-pack and overall her muscles got bigger and more defined, but she was still a lot smaller than the others. Shiho’s upper body muscles ended up looking almost the same as Ann’s, but to compensate for that, her lower body muscles grew a ton. Her already big thighs grew even bigger and were now probably as big as her whole body before her promotion just by themselves. Her calves followed suit and were soon bigger than any normal human. Her abs start to grow thicker and deeper as well, becoming an anatomy-boggling ten-pack. After that her hips and butt started growing again. Her ass grows to be about as big as her calves, while her hips widen and soon are about two meters (6’7”) wide, giving her an exaggerated pear shape. 

While Shiho was growing, Ann was too. Although she didn’t grow much in the muscles department, she made up for it by growing in the tits, ass and hips department. Her tits grew to an amazing size and were now reaching down to her knees, easily making her have the biggest of the bunch. They still remained really firm, but soft to the touch, however. Her ass became bigger as well, although not as big as Shiho’s. Lastly was her hips, which ended up the same as her ass, really big, but still not as large as her friend’s. Once they were done growing they started thanking Hifumi for granting them with even more powerful bodies. When all three of them left the room they were in, Ren almost fainted, while Yusuke just started sketching at the marvelous sight in order to immortalise it in pencil.

_ Meanwhile… _

While all of that was happening at the palace, Makoto and her team had only one city left to take: Fukuoka. It would be the last standing city left in Japan that hadn’t fallen to Hifumi’s army. The JSDF was only a fraction of their original size now. They only had a couple of fighter jets left and a couple of tanks, but they were determined to defend their people. As they saw Makoto start to approach in the distance on her motorbike, the general of the army started trying to pep up them.

As she quickly approached them the soldiers started rushing against her, only to be thrown aside when she raced past them. She had grown tired of destroying cities over and over and wanted this to be done as fast as possible. She was also worried about her sister, Sae, and wanted to see her again soon. She raced through the army and destroyed tank after tank and plucked jet after jet from the sky. Soon enough the army was completely obliterated and the rest of her team hadn’t even caught up yet. 

As soon as she was done destroying the army, the city started to transform as usual. As it did she started driving back towards the rest of her team, picked them up on the way back to the boat and started heading back towards Tokyo. 

_ Later that evening… _

Makoto and her team returned to the palace to report on their success. As she returned she was completely shocked upon seeing Hifumi, while Ryuji was about to pass out from blood loss. Morgana on the other hand started chanting something about Lady Ann. Those two were sent away to a different part of the palace, as Hifumi didn’t want them looking at her with _ those _ kinds of eyes. As Makoto approached Hifumi she felt completely tiny. She had expected Hifumi to grow bigger, but never to this size. As she sees her Queen and especially when she sees Ann and Shiho, something wells up inside of her: jealousy. She felt inferior to them now. While she had been bigger previously, now she’s a lot smaller. 

The whole of Japan has now been taken over by Queen Hifumi and her army. However, she now sets her sights on something else, something much bigger. The rest of the world. She didn’t tell anyone about it yet, since she wanted her army to rest up a bit before going to war again. Plus, she still had a piece left that she wanted to use. She pulled Makoto, very gently, to the side to reward her on a job well-done.

“I would like to reward you for doing such a swift job taking over southern Japan.”

“And what would that reward be?”

“I want to promote you into a dragon king.”

Makoto thought for a while ,before accepting the promotion. She didn’t really want to become any bigger, but as she thought about how big Ann and Shiho had gotten jealousy took over and she accepted the deal, with a request of her own.

“Before I get promoted, I have a request.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m worried about my sister and I would like to see her again…”

Upon hearing the request Hifumi started to think for a while as well, before coming up with an idea that would benefit her as well.

“I’ll let you do that, but there’s a caveat.”

Makoto’s expression turns sour.

“What is it?”

“I still have one piece left in my collection… I think you see where I’m going with this.”

Makoto contemplates her answer. Make Sae incredibly muscular, potentially without her consent, and get to see her all the time. Or never see her sister again and prevent her from being caught up in any more war? She bites her lip and shortly comes up with an answer.

“I accept…”

“Good, now go and see your sister. The promotion can wait.”

As soon as she gets permission to leave from her queen she dashes off to visit her sister again. 

As she reaches the place where their home was located before the establishment of the Togo Kingdom, she’s surprised by just how different it looks now. She knocks on the door as gently as she can, which still makes quite a racket, and soon enough Sae clad in a kimono opens the door.

“Yeah, what is… MAKOTO!?”

She screams upon seeing her sister’s new form, which is to be expected, as she’s now much taller than she remembers as well as superhumanly muscular and ripped.

“Is that you?”

“Yes… This is how I look now…”

Sae’s shock turns to a smile as her sister responds. She’s happy to see her “little” sister safe and sound. It doesn’t matter what she looks like as long as it’s still her on the inside. They decide to chat with each other for a while, although Makoto has a lot of trouble fitting through the relatively tiny door. They talk for a while, until Makoto finally brings up the caveat with her visit.

“So, in order for me to be able to visit you, I had to strike a deal with our Queen…”

Sae’s expression turns serious.

“And this deal was?”

“You will have to join her army and start to look like me…”

Sae expected something worse, but she still bites her lip. She considers her options for a while until she comes to the conclusion that no matter what she does, she wouldn’t be able to escape this fate.

“Okay… I’ll join her army. I can’t disobey a direct order from Queen Hifumi, to be honest…”

Makoto is both relieved and saddened upon hearing those words. She didn’t want to bring her sister into this, but it’s better that they’re together. At least, that’s what she tells herself.

The both of them head over to the palace in order to meet up with Hifumi.

“So this is your sister then? I didn’t expect her to have silver hair...”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

Sae does a little bow as she says that.

“Well, I’ll cut to the chase. I assume Makoto already told you, but I want you to join my army.”

“She told me that, yes.”

“As I only have one piece left, you will be merged with the silver general.”

Sae doesn’t particularly know what she meant by that, but she goes along with it regardless. Hifumi motions for the two to come closer to her throne.

“And you, Makoto. I haven’t forgotten about your promotion. You sisters will both become stronger today!”

Hifumi hands them their respective pieces and the two prepare themselves for the inevitable growth. Soon, both of them start to moan in pleasure as the pieces begin to affect them. Makoto starts growing first, probably due to the fact that she already has a piece merged with her. She starts to grow taller and taller and soon becomes three and a half meters (11’6”) tall, significantly taller than any of the other girls. That’s not all, however, as her muscles soon start to rapidly grow as well. While she was big before, now she’s becoming gigantic. Her muscles bulged to enormous sizes and soon her biceps are much larger than watermelons and her thighs are each big as a person. As she grows, she can feel her jealousy from earlier fade away.  _ None of the others can compare to me now!!  _ For the first time, she enjoys her muscles. Her growth isn’t finished yet, however, as her abs turn into a ten-pack. After that her pecs swell up in size and then her traps start to engulf her head even more than earlier. To top it all off, her muscles’ veins start to bulge out even more as they try to feed her enlarged form and she feels her muscles become harder than steel. 

After her growth is done, she looks at her sister, who still hasn’t grown. As soon as Makoto’s growth is done, however, Sae starts to grow, almost as if she was waiting for Makoto to finish. The first thing that happens is Sae growing taller and taller. She quickly surpasses Makoto in height and stops at about four meters (13’1”) in height. She almost falls over due to her new height. After that’s done, it’s time for her muscles to grow. They quickly start to bulge bigger and bigger, all the while she’s still moaning from the sensor overload. Her biceps bulge to a tremendous size and even grow bigger than Makoto’s. They grow to about the size of a human. Her forearms don’t want to be left behind, however and quickly speed up their growth as well, until they stop at a size a bit smaller than the biceps. After that, it’s her torso’s turn. First her traps flare out and start to engulf her head. Then it’s her pecs and abs’ turn. Her pecs first shoot out and are three times as big as her head, when they finish growing. Her abs become a ten-pack, almost a twelve-pack, and each ab is bordering the size of a normal person’s arm. After that, it’s time for her legs to grow. Her thighs swell to the size of what Makoto just was and her calves quickly catch up in size. She continues to moan and flex her muscles, but it’s not over yet. Her back is next and it becomes incredibly muscular and defined. The last of her muscles to grow bigger are her glutes, which harden and become quite a bit bigger than her head and still rock hard. After her muscles are done growing, the final step is for them to become harder. They harden up and soon enough nothing, except for Hifumi’s own muscles, can match their hardness. After that her veins start to bulge out and pump blood around her new, massive body. 

Once the growth is done, she’s in pure bliss. She looks at her new body in awe and does a few test flexes with her arms. She loves this. Although she’s grown quite massive now, she can only barely compare to her Queen, who’s still a lot bigger than her. Makoto, who saw it all happen, is in awe of her sister’s new size. She doesn’t even feel a hint of jealousy towards her sister, only admiration. Once both of them finish their growth. They thank Hifumi and leave the room to individually explore their new bodies. When she’s finally alone, Hifumi starts to plan out her next move: taking over the world...


	8. Chapter 8

After finally using up all of her pieces to build up her army, Hifumi starts to set her sights on the rest of the world. Her grand shogi match is not over yet! After she finalises her master plan, she starts to put it into action. She sends Makoto to Canada and Sae to the USA. Ann and Shiho are sent to China, while Morgana is left with the responsibility of transporting the pawns that have been in reserve so far to their respective theatres in van form. Yusuke is sent around the different battlefields so he can place their victories onto canvas, while Ryuji accompanies him as a bodyguard. Before sending Yusuke off, she granted him top of the line art equipment as thanks for his first paintings. She keeps Ren with her in the palace. She doesn’t want to send him off after what happened last time.

The initial battles progress quite nicely. If anyone is majorly injured Takemi is sent out to assist them, although it’s very rare for her to have to treat Hifumi’s main pieces. In fact that has only happened once, when Makoto got too reckless and accidentally drove into a huge missile. While she is as sturdy as diamonds now, she’s not invincible and got a couple of scratches out of it. Takemi was sent to fix her up, although Makoto herself insisted that she was fine. Hifumi was having none of it however, she wants her pieces in top condition. 

While Ren idly walks around the palace he sometimes encounters Kawakami,and gets a nosebleed each time. You would think he would be used to women looking like that by now, considering the people he’s around, but he’s not quite used to it yet. He honestly keeps forgetting she’s even in the palace as she only really cleans and then slacks off for the rest of the day once she’s done. 

As the campaign progresses, so does Hifumi’s growth. She becomes bigger and bigger and once she reaches six meters (19’8”) in height, Ren starts to worry.  _ What if she becomes even bigger?  _ He wouldn’t mind that, but how would she even interact with him anymore? How would she even do anything without destroying everything around her? As he thinks about it more and more, he realizes that this campaign has to be stopped before it gets out of hand. He goes to their chambers and finds her lying on the bed playing a game of shogi with herself. He’s honestly surprised she can still do it, considering how small it is in comparison to her. 

“Ah, hello darling.”

He walks up to closer to her and returns the greeting.

“Hello. Playing a match of shogi by yourself? Mind if I join?”

“Not at all…”

He sits down on the other side of the shogi board and starts to play with her. The match drags on for quite long, since they just want to spend time with each other.

“You know, I can’t believe that this is how it all began… Us two playing shogi in the church, until one day I started getting bigger all of a sudden…”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either…”

They each take a turn.

“I’m really glad, you know, that you approached me… You were so kind to me and never treated me differently, even when I started growing…”

“Yeah, sorry about that…”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well, it might’ve been my fault…”

Ren starts to explain all that happened before she started growing and that he most likely was the cause behind it.

“I see… Well, I don’t mind it as long as you don’t… I mean, I got to become my own real life queen for one thing. You seem to really like my body as well…”

As she says that Ren looks away from her, blushing.

“You know, after my mother had a sudden change of heart, I kind of assumed that you were part of the Phantom Thieves. It turns out that I was right about that…”

_ She knew…? _

“I never told you about it, however, since I assumed you wanted to keep it a secret… I’m really glad about what you guys did to my mother, however…”

_ I’m happy to hear that. _

“You know, even after I started becoming really muscular, I never expected all of this to happen… It all happened so fast, to be honest… As I woke up the day Tokyo changed, my room had completely transformed into looking like it was out of the feudal era. My mother entered my room dressed in a kimono and started calling me “Queen” and “Milady”, and I suddenly started growing even bigger. I thought it was a weird dream at first and just went with the flow…”

She sighs before she continues.

“I don’t really regret anything I did, however, and I’m glad I’ve had your support for so long now… I hope this isn’t just one long dream…”

She starts blushing as she says that.

“Sorry about getting sentimental there…”

“No worries. I do have a topic I want to bring up, however.”

“Go ahead.”

“Your growth.”

She looks puzzled upon hearing it.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m worried that you might grow too big when you conquer the world. I mean, you’re already six meters (19’8”) tall! What if you get even bigger?”

“You don’t like it?”

She looks sad upon hearing his words.

“No! I never said that! But… but, how will we even interact with each other if you become too big…?”

“I’m sorry that I worried you… I never thought about that… but I can’t stop anymore…”

“Why not!?”

“I’ve declared war on the whole world, Ren! Do you think I can just apologize and they will forget about it!?”

“No! Of course not, but why not find an alternative solution? I’m just worried about you!”

“I’m glad that I have a caring lover, but I’m sorry… I have gone too far already… There’s no turning back anymore.”

“But… but…”

She gets up from the bed and looks like she’s about to cry. As she leaves the room without saying another word she accidentally breaks the top of the door, since she forgets to crouch down.  _ I’m sorry, Ren, but I can’t just stop anymore…  _ She wipes her tears and walks off, leaving Ren all alone in their chambers.

_ I’m sorry Hifumi, but please reconsider.  _ He looks at the shogi board. His pieces are left at a checkmate. He picks up the board and puts it on their nearby nightstand. He then lays down on the bed and looks up at the roof, contemplating everything that has happened

Hifumi calls for one of her servants to fetch Takemi and then leaves for the throne room. She sits there on her stone throne and waits for her to arrive.

“Yeah, what is it, Queen? Stubbed your toe?”

“No. I am here to reward you.”

“How? By making my work even harder to do?”

As she says that Hifumi looks quite mad.

“Okay, okay. Sorry about that, I’ll shut up and accept my reward.”

She walks over to Hifumi to accept her reward.  _ This better not mess up my work… _

As she receives her promotion and is turned into a promoted knight, she starts to inevitably moan. She grows taller and quickly reaches about the same height as Ann. After that her biceps start growing even bigger until they’re larger than watermelons! Her traps then start to grow again and soon she’s having troubles moving her head due to the size of them. After that her pecs start to grow and quickly become twice as big as her head, each. Her forearms then quickly catch in size to her biceps and easily surpass her head in size. Veins start to become more visible as well on her newly toned body.

“Are we done now or are you gonna make life even harder on me?”

She meets Hifumi’s eyes as they glare down at her. She knows her boundaries and doesn't want to push them even further and so she leaves the throne room.

Once Hifumi is alone again, she calls in a couple of servants.

“Keep Ren in his room. I’m going out for a while, don’t let him do anything drastic!”

“YES! QUEEN!” The servants shout in unison.

As soon as she’s done giving out orders, she heads out for a “walk”. As soon as she’s out of reach of the palace she squats down and then jumps high into the air and lands in South Korea. She’s going to take matters into her own hands now. The place where she jumps from has every house reduced to dust in a 500 meter radius. 

_ Back to Ren… _

While Ren is still contemplating in bed a couple of servants enter the room and start barricading the doors from the inside. He sits up in bed and looks around confused.

“What are you doing!?”

“I’m sorry, Lord Ren, but this is the Queen’s orders…”

The servants that enter the room then stay there with him to make sure he doesn’t try anything stupid. As their swords look pretty sharp, Ren simply lays back down on the bed and continues his previous thoughts to himself.  _ What is she thinking really!? _

**War and Love**

As Hifumi lands in Seoul, the surrounding area is completely obliterated. Those that survive and saw it happen think a goddess has just landed there. The buildings and people around her are slowly turned into feudal Japanese versions of themselves. As she walks around, the ground quakes. If you didn’t see her, you would most likely think it was an earthquake. Any resistance that the Korean Army manages to muster is completely futile as she quickly disposes of them. After only a couple of minutes, Seoul is part of the Togo Kingdom and half an hour later the whole of South Korea is joined to it. Once she’s finished conquering South Korea, she does another big jump and lands in India. She continues like this for a while and manages to conquer the whole of Asia in an afternoon. Once she’s done with Asia, she begins to loudly moan. The first moan can be heard all across the continent, even in the room Ren is being kept in. 

She starts to grow even bigger while she’s still moaning and soon she reaches a height of seven meters (22’12”). Her muscles become even bigger and her biceps are now as large as Makoto’s entire new body, while her thighs are as big as Sae. Her forearms and calves slowly catch up to their upper counterparts, but stay a bit smaller than them. Her traps start to obscure her head even more and are now as big as a normal person’s whole arm. After that her pecs grow even bigger and stop at about the size of her forearm. Her abs start to grow as well and somehow another pair appears on her already crowded torso, giving her now 14 huge abs. Soon each of them are at least as big as a human. Last, but not least, her butt and hips start to grow as well. Her hips grow wider and become quite accentuated, while her butt grows twice as big as any of her male pieces were tall. She suddenly stops growing however, and she then continues onward to Australia. 

Due to her new power she quickly conquers it as well, but this time she doesn’t grow at all. She feels more powerful, but she doesn’t notice any growth happening.  _ Looks like Ren was just overreacting.  _ She jumps back to South Korea and then over to Russia. It doesn’t take long before the parts of the world she hadn’t sent her pieces to were conquered single handedly. She then decides to return to her palace in Japan to both await their return and to check on her dear Ren.

_ Meanwhile at Sae’s location… _

While her Queen has been busy conquering the rest of the world in an afternoon, Sae has quickly been taking over the whole of the US mainland. She thought that the US Army would’ve been stronger than this, but they didn’t even stand a chance against her. She quickly and methodically takes care of each state that she comes across, until she’s reached the east coast and the last standing state: New York. Before she claims it for Hifumi though, she takes the time to admire the architecture in New York City. Both because it’ll disappear once she finally destroys the US Army, and also because she’d never had the time to visit before now. While she’s looking at the buildings, the last of the US Army approaches her. However, she obliterates them without ever taking her eyes off her sightseeing tour through the sheer power of her muscles. She manages to finish her task in an afternoon. Not as effective as her Queen, but she manages to finish before the others do and return to Tokyo. She’s the first to return there, except for the Queen herself. As the servants notice Sae, they hurriedly escort her to the throne room where Hifumi is waiting. 

“Well, you were certainly fast.”

“I don’t deserve your praise, my Queen.”

Hifumi had expected the others to take a lot longer to conquer the places she didn’t go to, but it looks like that was wrong of her to assume.  _ Maybe the others will be done soon as well? _

“To reward you for your service, I will promote you!”

Sae looks shocked upon hearing that.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, my silver-haired silver general, I’m sure of it. You have done well to finish conquering the US so fast, and as such you have proved your loyalty to me.”

Hifumi walks up to Sae and starts the process of promoting her into a gold general. As she does so Sae starts to moan loudly again, a sound that’s almost music to Hifumi’s ears at this point. She grows taller until she reaches a height of five and a half meters (18’1”). Her hair starts to slowly change from silver to pure gold as well. That’s not all though. Her biceps become a lot bigger until they exceed the palace’s largest horse in width. Her forearms quickly expand in size until they are bigger they are as big as boulders. Her thighs, not wanting to lose, quickly starts to grow as well and soon reaches the size of Takemi or Shiho’s upgraded forms. Her calves grow bigger and bigger as well, until they are about as big as her forearms. After that she starts to grow a twelve-pack of abs, each one the size as big as an average person’s leg. Her pecs start to grow as well and soon each of them are both larger than her already huge forearms. Her back starts to bulge out as well and soon enough it looks like the side of a mountain. Her glutes grow bigger too and soon each reaches the size of a normal human. Last and least are her traps which each grow to the size of about a normal human’s thigh. After the growth is done, her muscles harden once more and her veins start to practically pop out of her skin to support her now massive body. She starts to flex and admire it once more. Never would she have expected that she would ever grow this massive. Never would she have expected to become this  **powerful!**

After her growth is done, she thanks the Queen and heads for her personal chambers, probably to flex in front of her mirror some more.

_ The next day… _

Early the next day, the rest of the main pieces return to the castle. They’re shocked to see Hifumi’s new form, although more shocked over the fact that she isn’t even bigger. They become even more shocked than that when they see Sae though, who practically looks like a tinier version of Hifumi now. They’re also quite puzzled over the hair color change, but decide not to question it. Once everyone is back, they start to hang up Yusuke’s most recent paintings around the palace and then start the festivities. They all celebrate over having won, Takemi even bringing out a bottle of sake for her, Kawakami and Sae to enjoy. Is there someone they’re all missing however? 

Hifumi leaves the party early and heads back to her chambers. She tries opening the doors at first, but to no avail and instead just smashes them down, bringing the whole wall down as well. The servants had eventually gotten bored watching Ren lay on his bed, and so had started playing cards with each other. At some point, Ren had gotten up from his bed only for him to then sit back down in one corner of the room and quietly start sobbing to himself. As the wall falls down, the servants drop their playing cards and some of them even stumble over temporarily out of shock. They take stances to prevent Ren from leaving, but as they notice it’s Hifumi they stand down. Once the wall is gone Hifumi notices Ren looking scared in the corner, but as he turns around and sees that it’s her he instead starts to cry and suddenly jumps up and runs over to her. He hugs her massive leg and cries into it.

“Do you know how worried I was!?”

Hifumi crouches down slightly and rubs his head.

“I’m sorry…”

“What if you grew too big and we couldn’t interact anymore!?”

“I-I’m sorry…”

Ren continues to pile on his worries onto Hifumi until he eventually stops crying. 

“I’m glad my fears were unfounded…”

“I’m glad too, darling…”

Hifumi picks Ren up from the floor, like a Ken doll in her arms. They hug each other, this time Hifumi is careful not to completely crush him. It’s still a bit too tight for his liking, but as long as he can be close to Hifumi, he doesn’t mind. After they’ve hugged for a while, she puts him down and then he truly notices how big she has gotten. He loves it! He starts to get a nosebleed.

“Oh, so you’re finally getting nosebleeds from me now?”

She mocks him with a smile on her face.

“Come on, let’s go!”

The two of them head back to the party to celebrate their victory. On the way there Ren asks Hifumi something that’s been on his mind.

“How did you manage to stop growing, by the way?”

“I’m not really sure myself… but I think it has to do with the fact that as I got more powerful, I could finally control this world better and so after our argument I couldn’t help but listen to your concerns. I guess I kinda did it subconsciously after that…”

“Well, whatever’s the reason, I’m glad it worked. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be able to talk like this…”

“Yeah, I’m glad too, darling…”

As she says that, she bends down really low and picks him. She brings him up to her head and gives him a big kiss on the cheek before putting him down. As they continue walking to the party Ren thinks to himself:  _ She really put me into checkmate, huh… _

**Despair and Destruction**

As Hifumi lands in Seoul, the surrounding area is completely obliterated. Those that survive and saw it happen think a goddess has just landed there. The buildings and people around her are slowly turned into feudal Japanese versions of themselves. As she walks around, the ground quakes. If you didn’t see her, you would most likely think it was an earthquake. Any resistance that the Korean Army manages to muster is completely futile as she quickly disposes of them. After only a couple of minutes, Seoul is part of the Togo Kingdom and half an hour later the whole of South Korea is joined to it. Once she’s finished conquering South Korea, she does another big jump and lands in India. She continues like this for a while and manages to conquer the whole of Asia in an afternoon. Once she’s done with Asia, she begins to loudly moan. The first moan can be heard all across the continent, even in the room Ren is being kept in. 

She starts to grow bigger and bigger and it seems like there’s no end to it. She shoots past 7 meters (22’12”), 8 meters (26’3”), 9 meters (29’6”), 10 meters (32’10”)! There’s no stopping her growth. Her muscles grow all the while and she becomes more and more powerful. As she grows she lusts for more. As she jumps over to Australia and lands there the country is split into two. She subdues each subsequent country and continent with ever increasing speed. Everywhere she goes, she creates new landmarks from the destruction she causes. Everytime she conquers something she grows bigger. 

“This feels amazing!”

She shouts out to the world. Her voice echoes across the globe and everyone could hear it, even Ren.

As he hears that he wonders how big she has gotten. He couldn’t possibly imagine how big she is right now. He couldn’t possibly imagine that his worst fears are coming true. Hifumi, however, pays no heed to these fears. She keeps conquering land after land and growing bigger and bigger. There’s no stop to her rampage. 

As she finishes off Europe she has reached 300 meters (984 ft) in size and tower above most man made buildings. She conquers Africa. She conquers America. She grows bigger. She accidentally crushes Sae underneath her massive weight when she goes to America. She pays no attention to her surroundings anymore and nothing could even hope to stop her. Only she herself can stop her now. Eventually the world is conquered and most of her pieces are gravely injured. Yusuke managed to sketch a picture of the Queen that had become a goddess, but that sketch was destroyed along with him. Once the whole world is conquered she sits at a height of a bit over 1 km. Her muscles have grown so big, that nothing really compares to them anymore. Her abs have also completely transcended reality and she now, somehow, have 18 abs, each as humongous as the other. If anything her muscles are as big as different mountains now and honestly, they might as well be mountains. Her legs; the himalayas, her arms; the Ural mountains and the ridge between her abs; the grand canyon. 

Once she basks in her power she starts to wonder if she can grow even bigger? What can she do with her power now? Could she destroy Earth? As she thinks that she snaps back to reality, almost as if someone pulled her back.  _ What have I done!?  _ She starts to panic. She looks under her feet. Where China used to be is now just a couple of footprints.  _ Ann… Shiho…  _ She looks around her. Devastation covers the planet. No new villages have sprouted up from where the old ones used to be. They can’t. The ground is completely ruined. She starts to weep and then she remembers something important.  _ Someone _ important. She looks behind her and is relieved to see that Japan is still standing. She doesn’t know it, but Ren is currently staring out of the window of the palace. He’s terrified by how much she has grown and how much she has destroyed.  _ Is this really the girl I fell in love with?  _ He backs away from the window and sits down in a corner of the room.

Hifumi starts approaching Japan slowly. Creating tsunamis and earthquakes with every step. She doesn’t notice it, however. She only wants to see her lover. But as she reaches Japan, she quickly realizes something. She cannot see him. His worst fears have come true. She can’t interact with him anymore without hurting him. She thinks of shouting something to him, but that would just make him deaf. Even if he would not become deaf, how would she hear him? She takes a step back from Japan and stumbles backward upon hitting mainland China, or at least where it used to be. A huge earthquake is sent throughout the world as she falls to the ground. Ren is luckily not hurt by any of it, but she’s ashamed of herself nonetheless. She heads over to where the US used to be and lays down there.  _ This is my new home… I’m sorry Ren, I’m so sorry… _ As she lies there all alone, she starts crying. She had killed all of Ren’s friends and now she can’t even interact with him. She’s all alone once again. Even though she has gained this much power, she’s still weak. 

_ One year later… _

It’s been one year since Hifumi expanded her kingdom to the rest of the world, but she hasn’t been seen since. Ren wanted to search for her, but he assumed she disappeared of her own volition. He never saw the rest of his friends either, the only people he knew that survived the war was Kawakami and Takemi. As he took over as a “temporary” ruler until Hifumi returned they helped him a lot. He still misses Hifumi a lot and wishes that he can one day see her again, but he can’t shake off the feeling that it might be better that they never see each other again…

**The End**


	9. Extra Stories

**Ann and Shiho’s Chinese Domination**

When Ann and Shiho were sent to China, they very easily conquered it. It takes quite a while to do so, thanks to its sheer size, but the People’s Liberation Army can’t really stand up to them. The soldiers quickly give up as the duo destroys tank after tank without much trouble. A reckless fighter jet shoots a missile towards Ann while she’s not looking, but Shiho notices and manages to kick it back at the jet. Her muscular legs are glistening with sweat due to her having to use them so much, and now looked even more pumped up and thick than usual.

“Thanks Shiho!”

“No problem, you should be more careful, however!”

The two smile as they stand back to back. Ann could never have imagined the day that Shiho made a full recovery going as it did, or that a couple days later they would go to war as muscular goddesses. She doesn’t mind it, however. As long as she gets to be with Shiho, she’s happy.

As another fighter jet approaches them, Ann whips it out of the air and as she does so, her tits whip into Shiho. She recoils upon being hit by them.

“Hey, watch where you're swinging your “whips”!”

She laughs as she says that. Ann, however, starts blushing from it. She had certainly never expected the day would come where she accidentally whips her best friend with her huge tits.

“Sorry about that, I’m not used to my new “whips” yet!”

Ann starts smiling and plays along with the joke as they continue to fight. A little while later, Ann realizes that she hasn’t used her Persona in quite a while.  _ Maybe she’s changed as well?  _

“Dance, Carmen!”

As she says that, Carmen appears. Ann was surprised to see her Persona. She hadn’t expected that it would have grown as well. Carmen in fact now looks much more muscular than  _ she _ was and borderline like Sae in her gold general form, although her “hair” was the same black it always was. She might even be bigger than Hifumi currently is! Her dress hugs tightly to her immense figure, making all of her enormous muscles visible through her clothes. This was most prominent with her vast, cobbled ten pack that stretches her corset to the limit. Her huge pecs are especially swollen looking too, and appear to have completely burst through it. However, there don’t appear to be any nipples on her huge, bright pink boulders of power, much to Ann’s surprise. She starts to flex her new muscles as she looks down at her owner.

“Looks like you have need of my services, huh?”

Shiho is even more surprised, however, since she didn’t even know Ann had a Persona, nor what a Persona even is.

“Wow! What’s that Ann? Did you summon it?”

Shiho looks really excited upon seeing Carmen’s muscular form.

“Ah, I forgot you wouldn’t know what a Persona is…”

Ann tries her best to explain to Shiho what a Persona is. She’s not sure if it actually gets through or not, but at least she tried. 

“That’s so cool! She’s so big as well!”

“Yeah, nothing can stop this trio now!”

The duo became a trio with Carmen at their side, and their conquering of China sped up exponentially. Nothing could stop their rampage across the country.

**Kawakami, The “Hired” Maid**

It’s been a while now since Kawakami was “hired” as the maid of the palace and received a new body from her Queen. She sighs as she quickly cleans up one of the hallways.

“Why was I brought here?”

She doesn’t necessarily hate her new body, but it certainly makes cleaning a lot harder due to having to watch out that she doesn’t knock anything over. The increased height helps with getting to hard to reach places, however, and her legs help a lot as well. She’s never been this fast before.

The first day of her “employment” in the palace she kept knocking stuff over with her breasts and ass and spent more time cleaning up after herself, rather than the inhabitants of the palace. Soon enough she started getting more used to having this kind of body and her work went a lot more smoothly. She still struggles somewhat, however. 

The most odd thing for her about this job though, is that she keeps seeing the same people appear muscular one day and then even more muscular the next. It took some time to get used to. Although, to be fair, if her relatives or friends saw her like this, they’d probably die from a heart attack. 

While she’s still reminiscing, she hears a loud crash and rushes over to the source of it, only to find her Queen has fallen through every single floor of the palace. She sighs heavily at the sight.

“Today’s gonna be a long day, isn’t it?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Takemi’s “Very Convenient” Muscles**

After Takemi got promoted as a knight, she’s been quite irritated. Gone are the days when she could scratch her back. Gone are the days that she can fit through doors properly. Gone are the days that things weren’t so inconvenient.

“What is that Queen really thinking, giving a doctor muscles?”

She sighed as she went through the medical records of the palace’s servants. She had trouble properly seeing the papers as her forearms and biceps mostly cover her sight when she looks down. She eventually puts the papers aside and postpones reading through them to another day. She rests against the backrest of her chair and looks up at the roof. As she rests against it, however, she puts too much of her weight against it and she snaps it. As it snaps, she falls backwards off the chair.  _ God damn muscles…  _ She instead lies down on one of the beds in her office that doubles as an infirmary.  _ I hope this one doesn’t break…  _ As she’s lying there, one of Hifumi’s pawns enters the room, looking for help.  _ Looks like there’s no rest for me…  _

“What do you need help with?” She says as she gets back up to inspect the woman.

The woman has short brown hair and is fairly muscular, although not nearly as muscular as the main pieces of Hifumi’s army. She’s not nearly as tall as them either. As Takemi looks over the woman, she notices that she has a needle stuck in her arm.

“Ah, I see the problem, sit down in that bed over there.”

The woman does as Takemi says and obediently sits down in the bed. Takemi starts searching after some pliers, but can’t seem to find any.  _ Do they have anything here? _ She gives up searching for them and instead decides to pull the needle out using her hands.  _ It’s sticking out enough to do that…  _ As she starts to jank the needle, the woman starts to flail about and Takemi instinctively restrains her using her free arm. The woman quickly stops as she can’t do anything else against Takemi’s overwhelming power. Takemi manages to pull the needle out in one swift movement. She wraps a bandage around the wound, as it starts bleeding once the needle comes out, and then sends the woman on her way.  _ I guess having strong muscles isn’t completely useless... _

**Makoto’s Workout**

As soon as she finished her campaign in Canada, she headed back to the palace and was shocked to see Sae’s promoted form. The second she saw her sister again she was filled by a mix of jealousy and adoration.  _ If only I were that big… Sae is so beautiful now! I’d love to see what she can do…  _ are some of the thoughts that float around in her head. During their celebrations after conquering the world she keeps sneaking glances at Sae. She’s obsessed with how beautiful her sister has become. Her long, flowing, golden hair only adds to her goddess-like appeal. She shakes her head and tries to think of something else, but instead only starts thinking about Hifumi instead, which is a goal that’s even further away.

After the festivities are over, Makoto heads to bed immediately and falls asleep. The next day when she wakes up she’s determined to get bigger. Asking Hifumi probably won’t help as she seemed to be out of pieces, so instead she heads to a nearby mountain. There, she finds a couple of huge boulders and starts to work out with them. She does a bunch of bicep curls, pushups with them on her back, squatting with them. She does everything she can think of. While she’s working out, it seems like it’s actually working in her favor. Her muscles are slowly becoming bigger and bigger and she can hear a sort of ripping sound as they grow. Her thighs become thicker. Her arms become thicker. Everything becomes thicker. She even starts to grow taller as well. 

After her training session is over, she’s drenched in sweat and it’s almost night, but it was well worth it. She’s huge now! She’s 9 meters (29’6”) in height now, making her much taller than Hifumi! Her biceps are now as big as Sae is and her forearms are almost as big. Her thighs have gotten almost as big as Hifumi now as well and her calves are about as big as her forearms. Her abs have turned into a twenty-pack and each ab is humongous, being almost twice as large as an average person. Her pecs have grown a lot bigger as well and are as big as Ann. Her traps have now started to make it hard to see behind her and almost engulf her head. She doesn’t mind it, however. Her back muscles and her glutes have gotten a lot bigger and defined as well, with her glutes almost reaching the size of Shiho. As she flexes her muscles, her veins strain against the surface of her skin and she notices that they have become huge as well, probably so that they can transport all her blood that she needs. She loves her new body! Nothing can stop her now, not even Hifumi!

She storms towards the palace, the ground shaking with her every step. On her way over, however, she doesn’t notice a small house in the way and she stumbles over it. As she hits the ground everything turns dark. 

When she finally opens her eyes again, she sees a familiar roof. It’s the one in the palace. She looks at her body and notices that it’s “small” again. She even checks underneath her shirt, and sure enough, she only had a ten-pack now. She quickly realizes that she’s stumbled out of bed.  _ What happened to my muscles?  _ She groggily gets back into bed and goes to sleep once more…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Morgana’s Dilemma**

As Morgana walks around the palace halls, he’s wondering about something. There are so many beautiful women around him now and all of them almost make Ann look ugly.  _ No! I shouldn’t think that about Lady Ann!  _ He doesn’t want to be unloyal to Ann, but it’s hard for him not to be with all of this temptation. As he walks around, he doesn’t notice the stairs in front of him and stumbles down them.

“MEEEEOOOOOW!” He starts to scream as he falls down.

He closes his eyes and prays that someone saves him. Instead of that though, a big pair of breasts does it instead. He falls head first into Kawakami’s cleavage as she’s dusting a vase close to the stairs. He tries to get his head out of her breasts, but to no avail.  _ I can’t… breathe… I guess this is how I die then… I’m sorry, Lady Ann…  _ As his life starts to flash before his eyes he’s pulled out of her breasts. 

“Sorry, I can’t play right now, I’ve got work to do.” Kawakami says as she puts him down next to her.

As he scurries away, he feels worse than before. _Lady Ann… It’s not what you think!_ He starts mumbling excuses to himself as he walks away, right into more trouble. 

This time he walks into the hot springs while he’s not paying attention. As he continues to ponder about his situation, he walks into the outdoor bath. Once he hears a girl shriek, he quickly realizes that he’s somewhere he shouldn’t be.  _ Oh no… Lady Ann! Please! You misunderstand!  _ He’s quickly pulled back to reality and sees Sae and Makoto bathing their beautiful bodies in the water, completely naked. As Makoto stands up, water falls down the creases of her body. Sae soon stands up as well and the water does the same on her body. Her wet golden hair looks majestic in the moonlight as well. The view is too much for Morgana and he passes out from blood loss.

When he wakes up again, he finds himself in the infirmary. He looks around and tries to get up, but Takemi’s huge arm quickly pin him back down. 

“You’re not going anywhere. A young lady wants to see you after hearing how you sexually harass women.”

Morgana swallows. He knows who it is. The doors are slid open and Ann walks into the room.

“There you are, you little feline pervert!”

“M-meow, you misunderstand…!”

He can’t slip away this time and receives a harsh scolding from Ann, before she finally leaves him to recuperate.  _ I’m sorry Lady Ann… I won’t do it next time, I swear! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Queen’s Painting**

After the war is over Hifumi asks Yusuke to paint a portrait of her, impressed as she is by his battlefield paintings. He gladly agrees, as that was his original request when joining her army. He starts setting up a huge canvas and has her stand on the opposite side of the room, as to see as much of her as possible

“Okay, strike a pose, any pose you want!”

“Sure thing!”

She strikes a pose and flexes her muscles as she does so. Yusuke starts to sketch the general outline of the pose and once that’s finished, he starts to paint over it. 

It takes quite a while for him to get anything big done as he wants it to be perfect, all the while Hifumi has to hold her pose. She didn’t think it would end up taking as long as it was turning out to.

“Um, will it be done soon?” She asks him, but it just flies over his head

He’s completely engrossed in his work and doesn’t pay attention to anything else. She starts to feel her arms and legs grow numb from standing in the same pose for so long. She doesn’t want his work to be undone by stopping the pose so she comes up with the idea of flexing her muscles even harder to help keep it. As she flexes, her muscles start growing bigger and her veins start to shift and pop out more as well. As she continues to flex harder and harder, her muscles continue to grow larger and larger as well as even more defined.

Once Yusuke looks up from his canvas towards Hifumi, he quickly realizes something.

“What are you doing!?”

“I’m just flexing. I still have the same pose, don’t I?”

She looks rather confused at his anger.

“Your features are completely different now! Your muscles don’t look the same and your veins have moved as well…”

He sighs heavily and throws away the canvas. 

“I’ll need to start over…”

He starts sketching on the new canvas and soon enough he starts painting over it as well.  _ This isn’t good…  _ Hifumi thinks to herself as her muscles start to grow numb once more.

**The Goddess’s Lament**

One year has passed since Hifumi destroyed most of the civilized world and she hasn’t seen Ren since then. She has mostly been on the American continent sleeping away her days. She doesn’t want to think about all that she has done and so, she just sleeps most of the day.  _ It’s for the better if we never see each other again… _ She starts to cry as she lays there and small rivers are formed from her tears. She hates herself. She hates that she became too power hungry and completely ignored Ren’s warnings.  _ He will never forgive me…  _ As she’s lying there, crying all the while, she hears a distant shout.

“-mi!”

_ What was that? No one should be alive here anymore…  _ She turns around from her resting position and looks towards the source of the noise. If her eyes don't mistake here, she thinks she sees a black dot slowly approach.

“-umi!”

The shout is closer this time. She lays there completely still, she doesn’t want to accidentally cause an earthquake. The black dot is approaching faster and faster.

“-fumi! -ifumi! Hifumi!”

She hears her name as the dot approaches. She realizes that the “dot” is just not some dot, it’s Ren! She’s both happy and sad that he’s come to visit her.

“There you are Hifumi! I’ve been looking for you! I missed your presence!”

Ren has tears in his eyes when he reaches Hifumi. Her eyes start to well up as well. She doesn’t want to say anything since she might make him deaf.

“Why have you stayed here all this time? Why didn’t you return?”

He looks sad upon asking these questions. Hifumi decides to try and whisper a response to him.

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone else…”

She’s about to cry upon saying those words.

“I see…”

There’s an awkward silence for a while until Ren decides to speak up again.

“So you won’t be coming back?”

He has a slight smile on his face as he says that. Hifumi just shakes her head in response.

“Well, in that case, I’m staying here with you…”

She’s shocked upon hearing that. She starts to cry and whispers a few words through her tears.

“You can’t… you can’t! What if I hurt you!?”

He still has a smile on his face.

“You can’t order me to leave, Hifumi. You’re no longer my Queen. A Queen wouldn’t abandon her country… and neither would a King.”

He has a gentle smile all the while he’s saying that. Hifumi can’t hold her tears back and starts to cry for quite a while. When she’s done crying, she picks Ren up and puts him right next to her. They chat for a while, until it becomes night. As night comes, they decide to sleep next to each other, although Hifumi puts him a bit further away for safety reasons. And so, the King and Queen are reunited. They started the war together, they abandoned their kingdom together and now they’ll stick together. For all eternity…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sae’s Disappointment**

The day after the festivities, Sae heads out on her own. She got permission from Hifumi to do so and quickly leaves. While she had been able to somewhat try her might against the American Army, she was now even bigger and stronger than she was then, and she wants to see how powerful she really is now. The first thing she does is a big leap up to Hokkaido. There, she goes up a mountain range to start her tests. The first thing she does is find a boulder. She picks it up in one arm and easily crushes it by flexing it between her forearm and bicep. She’s both happy and sad that a boulder can no longer even provide her with a challenge. After that she walks around for quite a while until she decides to head to a different mountain. The first thing she does there is take a stance and punch as hard as possible into the ground in order to test her power. The shockwaves from her punch leaves nothing left of the mountain, scattering chunks all around which bounce harmlessly off her. She’s disappointed once more.  _ Is there nothing that can even provide me with a challenge?  _ She walks up to another mountain and decides to try and lift it. She squats down and starts to dig her fingers into the base. She finally feels a bit of resistance and her muscles start to flex as she starts using a bit more of their full power. But as the mountain is separated from the ground it becomes a lot easier, leaving Sae disappointed again. She sighs heavily and drops the mountain on the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the whole world. She sits down next to the mountain, contemplating if there’s anything that can test her might, when a lightbulb appears above her head. She knows something that can test her might, or rather  _ someone _ …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Competition of Goddesses**

As Sae returns from her little expedition she approaches Hifumi with an idea: a competition between the girls. Hifumi immediately takes a liking to the idea and starts to make arrangements for it. 

_ One day later… _

Later on the very next day all of the preparations are completed and they’re ready to begin the competition. The girls who wanted to join were Ann, Shiho, Makoto, Sae and Hifumi. There was a lot of uproar at first about Hifumi joining, but she eventually managed to convince them that this competition was mostly for fun. It was decided that the judges would be Ren, Ryuji, Yusuke and Morgana with Takemi serving as a doctor in case someone gets hurt. Hifumi’s servants also somehow managed to erect a huge purpose built stage in only one night. 

As the judges eagerly wait for the contestants to approach, they can all hear their own heartbeats. It feels like their hearts are about to burst out of their chests. They don’t have to wait very long, however as the contestants soon get up on stage. As soon as they do so, the judges are about to pass out from the view alone. All of them are clad in bikinis of different colors, no doubt conjured up by Hifumi, leaving nothing to the imagination. The view is astounding and was well worth the short wait it took. 

“Well, without further ado, let’s start this competition!” Hifumi then announces, her voice booming all over Tokyo.

The competition is split up into multiple parts and each contestant will participate in each part. The first one up is flexing. The first one to come up on stage is Ann. She starts to flex and strikes a power pose, giving the judges a good view of her tits. While it’s arousing for them, her muscles leave a lot to be desired. She gets a lot of points from Morgana, however. The next one up is Shiho. She doesn’t have a lot of muscles on her upper body, so she decides to strike a pose that accentuates her powerful legs. Before coming up on stage, she had oiled her legs which makes them look shiny and even more beautiful, as they bulge and flex on stage. It gets quite a cheer from the judges, which embarrasses her. After Shiho is Makoto. Her body is a lot bigger than the first two contestants, which definitely plays in her favor. As she flexes as hard as she can the veins on her body start to look as if they’re about to pop. Her flex also makes her muscles look a lot bigger than they actually are. She strikes several different poses ,all the while flexing as hard as she can. Noses start to bleed among the judges and Makoto is confident as she leaves the stage. Up next is the golden-haired goddess, Sae. She’s even bigger than Makoto and as she flexes, her already huge veins just become bigger. Her muscles look as if they are about to burst and the judges definitely like her performance. Last, but definitely not least is Hifumi. As she takes her first step onto the stage, it’s clear who’s gonna win. The other girls’ muscles can’t even compare. To top it off, Hifumi took a couple of lessons from Shiho and oiled up her body, making it look even more divine. The judges can barely keep themselves from passing out as she flexes her gigantic muscles. They look as if they’re about to burst any second now.

After everyone has flexed, the winner of this competition is decided on; it’s Hifumi. The only judge that votes on a different competitor is Morgana, who votes on Ann, managing to get a few raised eyebrows from the rest of them. After the flexing competition is the watermelon bursting competition. The goal of this one is to burst as many watermelons as possible in one minute, using only your thighs. The same order is used as last time. Ann is first and manages to burst 5 watermelons, however she had a lot of trouble putting them in between her thighs, due to her immense bust. It made for a nice view for the judges as she struggled, however. Next up is Shiho. She cracks watermelon after watermelon and it’s like there’s no stopping her. She manages to crack open 30 watermelons in the allotted time, her already massively thick and powerful thighs helping to propel her along. As she has nothing that prevents her upper body movement as well, she could get the watermelons between her thighs much quicker then Ann could. A bunch of meat from the fruit is left on her thighs, however, leaving them completely red and dripping with juice as she walks off stage. Up next is Makoto. She has similar problems to Ann thanks to her swollen pecs, but not as bad and manages to crack 10 watermelons. Only Sae and Hifumi are left now. Before this part of the competition started, the judges had thought it would be similar to the last one, where Sae and Hifumi would be in the clear lead, this however, did not happen. Sae only barely managed to crack open 7 watermelons, whereas Hifumi only got 2 cracked. This time their huge muscles put them at a disadvantage. The clear winner for this competition is Shiho. She’s overjoyed by the results as she hadn’t expected to win anything. After the competition is over, Kawakami comes up on stage and cleans up the watermelon meat on the floor as well as wiping down the contestants. As she cleans the girls off the judges get a nice view of her booty.

They continue with a bunch of different competitions. Boulder crushing, swimming, jump rope, balancing and so on, until they finally reach the final competition: arm wrestling. It’s split up into brackets with Ann and Shiho in one bracket and Makoto and Sae in another. After that the winners of each bracket will fight each other and then the winner of that will go against Hifumi. Up first is the match between Ann and Shiho. They are quite equally matched, which is why they were put in a bracket with each other. As they sit down and clutch each other's arms, Ann has a bit of trouble tucking her breasts out of the way. A short countdown later and they start the match. They are equally matched for quite a while and sweat starts to run down their huge bodies, much to the delight of the judges. Their match continues for about a minute until Ann finally starts to lose her foothold and after that she slowly begins to lose, making Shiho the winner of that match. Once they finish their bodies are completely drenched in sweat as they hug each other, making quite an interesting sight for the spectators.

After their match, it’s the Niijima sisters’ turn. They both sit down at the arm wrestling table and take up a lot of space. You can barely even see between them. After the countdown they start their match. They are quite evenly matched, with Sae having a slight advantage, but Makoto is not about to give up yet. Their muscles bulge out as they flex them as hard as they can to defeat the opponent. Veins pop out and it eventually becomes quite an intense match to watch. Sweat starts to pour down their muscles, but sooner rather than later, however, Makoto screams out in pain and completely loses, making Sae the winner. She gets looked at by Takemi who concludes that she accidentally snapped one of the massive muscles in her bicep, but she should be fine by tomorrow. 

After that intense match it’s time for Shiho’s and Sae’s. It’s very clear who the winner is going to be before they even start. Shiho still manages to put up somewhat of a fight, but in the end still loses to Sae. After that it’s the finale. Sae VS Hifumi. The judges are on the edge of their seats as both of the goddesses take to the stage. They shake hands first and then both sit down and wait for the countdown.  _ 3\. 2. 1. GO! _ A huge shockwave is sent out across the stage as they clasp their hands together. They are evenly matched, even though Hifumi is a lot bigger, but it’s just a matter of time before one of them starts to falter. They flex their muscles more and more as they try to push the other one’s hand down. They then continue to bulge out more and more and their veins start to press against their skin. It’s truly a sight to behold and Yusuke starts to sketch the beautiful and majestic view while he waits for them to finish. Both of them don’t want to give up and just continue pouring in all the power that they have. Sae’s golden hair starts to glow brightly as well, while Hifumi’s raven black hair gains a red aura around it. The ground underneath then is starting to show cracks and now it’s only a matter of time before either the stage gets destroyed or one of them loses. Sweat pours down their bodies and into every crack between their engorged muscles making them glisten and look even more divine than before. Everyone watching can now hear their own heartbeat. No one says a word. The only sounds heard are those of the two goddesses’ muscles flexing. Minutes pass and neither of them have gained a foothold yet. Their match is still as intense, however. The ground underneath is slowly cracking more and more. Sae knows she can’t beat Hifumi through endurance so she tries pouring in all the power that she has into one final push. Hifumi notices this and counters by doing the same. The ground starts to crack faster and faster as they do so and both of the womens’ muscles bulge out further and further, making them almost look like gigantic boulders of diamond hard flesh. As both of them do their final stand a loud cracking sound can be heard and the whole stage splits in two. The two finalists fall down the crack in the stage and soon the rest of the stage follows as they’re buried underneath it. The others panic and get up to try and help them, but as soon as they do so both Hifumi and Sae appear from the rubble pushing it aside. As they get out of the rubble they laugh and shake hands with each other. They are satisfied with the outcome of the match, even though no winner was decided. 

With that, the competition is over and they continue the festivities from two days prior, in order to celebrate their first successful competition. Hifumi suggests that they make this into a monthly event and the rest of the group agrees with her. All of them start coming up with new strategies as to how they’ll win it the next time and collectively agree to install a gym into Hifumi’s palace, so they can hopefully grow their new muscles even bigger and stronger for next time.

“Remember: make the stage more durable too!” Sae says as she laughs.

She’s really happy to have finally been able to test her powers and looks forward to doing it again next month.


End file.
